


Rigged

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John finds out that Dave has rigged the online contest for one person to meet Bro, a popular porn star, so that John wins; John isn't sure how to feel. On one hand he is still in his stages of 'not sure if I am homo...' and 'oh no he's hot'. Either way, he still get's a free flight down to see his best bro for a weekend, and maybe find out if he's just Stridersexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any and all mistakes in the story, sometimes they slip passed me. Currently I am not sure how many chapters this will be, but it's porn with plot (if you squint really hard) so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, first chapter is the shortest, they will get longer with each chapter.

“You didn’t.” John’s voice is soft as he stares at the e-mail in his inbox. This is just…no.

“I did,” Dave replies,voice smug. It’s not something John hears all that often, but when he does, god he hates it.

“Why!?” It comes out angry and high pitch as he reads over the lines of text again.

“Because you’ve wanted my brother’s dick for so long I can’t stand you pining over it anymore.” This time Dave sounds lazy over the receiver.

“I do not!” And this time John’s voice just comes out high pitch.

“Not what your browser history told me.” The words shut John up as he fish mouths for a few moments while he tries to get his brain back in working order. “That’s what I thought,” Dave continues. “Now just claim your damn prize would you?”

“You can’t just rig these things,” John tries, a whine in the back of his throat. The contest had been huge in the adult industry, a porn star giving out the chance to come spend a full weekend with them, all expenses paid, and a promise of a few nights in heaven. Hundreds had entered, and here John was, sitting with the winning ticket. It was like finding a fucking golden ticket only instead of a chocolate factory he was getting into someone’s pants. Or Bro was getting into his. 

Fuck.

“Too late, John,” Dave says. John goes to say something else but Dave cuts him off. “Now would you just fucking claim your prize already? I’ve got shit to do.” The line goes dead and John just stares at the computer. He lets the phone drop with a clatter to the desk. The e-mail has a picture of Bro Strider in nothing but Orange boxers lounging in a chair, the ‘Congratulations’ sign flashing in some of the most obnoxiously bright neon colors John has ever seen. He’s not sure how Dave got his web history, but fuck if he isn’t right. John has wanted Bro Striders dick since the first time he found one of his site links. Yeah, the puppet things weird him out some, but watching Bro slide one down over his monster of a cock or pushing one inside his ass…

John swallows hard as he moves the mouse with a shaking hand and clicks the ‘confirm’ button. It takes him to a page that gives him the confirmation key to get his plane ticket and the number to call the travel agent. The number looks suspiciously like Dave’s cell. Apparently when he leaves he is getting picked up by a limo and will be taking a first class flight to Texas. The date on the tickets says he has two days. Fucking Dave.

“Shit,” he squeaks, and standing abruptly looks around the room. There are clothes everywhere, text books, sheets of paper, random cans of various energy drinks and a few take out boxes. John starts to madly pick up clothing, throwing any trash he comes into contact with hopefully somewhere near the trash can. He needs clothes, enough clothes for three days. Enough _clean_ clothes for three days. Like fuck he is going to meet Bro Strider in an unclean pair of boxers and a rumpled t-shirt.

He freezes as he picks up a pair of boxers and drops everything in his other hand at the same time.

“I’m meeting Bro Strider,” John whispers softly and stares at his wall. Then something else hits him. “I’m meeting Bro and seeing Dave!” The thought sends two very different jolts of current through him that has him grabbing at clothes again. Scuttling around his dorm room, John throws things in his basket, dodges around his roommate on the way out, who gives him a few defined curses, and makes his way down to the laundry room.

As he throws his clothes into two separate washing machines, one for dark and one for whites as his father had taught him, he starts to imagine what a weekend with Bro and Dave will be like; at least he hopes he will get to see Dave too. After countless years of being friends online, John is finally going to go to Texas to see where the two live, maybe, and in the process sit down and actually speak with his amazing hot brother. It had always been Dave who had come up to stay with him and his father, claiming that the apartment was crowded enough and that John didn’t need to come home missing toes.

Adding maybe a little too much soap, John slams the tops down the top of the washer and thinks about that for a moment. Maybe they wouldn’t be staying at the Striders apartment, maybe they would be staying at some sort of swanky hotel with a fucking heart shaped bed and enough champagne to sink a cruise liner with. Sitting heavily in one of the waiting chairs John lets his leg bounce as he watches the clothing tumble in the sudsy water, watching the way it swirls and spins as idea after idea flits through his head.

Maybe he would finally figure out if he was a homosexual after all, or just in love with the idea of Bro Strider sinking his mouth down over his dick. Snapping his legs together, John does his best to think about something other than that. He fails spectacularly he quickly dashes up to the third floor boys bathroom where he proceeds to let all the late night thoughts he has ever had about Bro Strider swirl in his head. How would his cock taste? How much of his cock would fit inside him?

With a hiss, John slips a finger in his ass and lets that idea linger longer than the others. With one hand on his cock and one in his ass with little more than water and soap, John bites back moans as he thinks of pointed shades and tanned skin. Maybe he should go buy some lube and see how it would feel on his fingers before Bro does it to him, if Bro does it to him… who the fuck is he kidding, he is going to beg the man to do it to him.

As he cums against the bathroom stall, teeth biting into his lip, John can’t help but think that Dave rigging the contest doesn’t seem so bad anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

First class is one of the oddest things John has ever experienced. Yeah it’s nice with the chairs that are squishy, go all the way back, and have plenty of leg room; but holy crap does he feel odd sitting there in jeans and a t-shirt while everyone else is wearing Gucci and who the fuck knows what else. Some cougar two seat ahead of him and diagonal keeps looking over her shoulder at him, and all John can do is wave a little when she winks. He can feel his face turn red as he swallows hard.

He has already gone into the exceedingly nice bathroom, one that isn’t like a complete broom closet, and rubbed out a quick one to keep from popping a boner in front of this woman; or anyone else for that matter. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice how long he spent in there, though in reality it wasn’t that long. Fuck, he’s been turned on almost constantly since Dave told him he won.

“Hello, passengers, this is your captain speaking,” John almost jumps out of his seat. “We will be landing in Houston shortly, so if you would please put your trays in their upright and locked position, your seats fully up, and prepare to be cooked by the midday sun, we will be landing shortly.” John doesn't have to do any of these things, seeing as when he tried laying down he couldn’t sleep a wink and had already eaten every snack they brought him. John was still proud that he had not gone for the minibar they had ready for him; hell they hadn’t even asked if he was 21. Then of course he had won the contest. That was the other thing Dave had broken the rules on. 21 or older to enter and John was still a month and a half from his 19th birthday.

As the wheels of the airplane touch down his stomach does another flipflop as he thinks about this weekend. He has nothing to do, absolutely nothing, having done every bit of homework he could think of for his classes he would be taking on Monday, and even those on Tuesday. All his teachers had been contacted about the emergency flight he had to take down to see his ill friend in Texas, which had only been a half lie since he was pretty sure Dave was mentally ill for planning all this, and had been excused for his Friday and Monday morning courses. His Dad thought he was going down just because Dave had won some sort of raffle for two free tickets and was using them to bring John down and sending him back. That had felt a little odd, lying to his dad, but as the plane taxis into the airport he starts thinking more with his dick than his head.

God he needs to get back into the bathroom.

\---

As soon as he steps off the plane the heat hits him, and it is crippling after dealing with the Washington winters. It’s like if the rain in Washington had become heat, all encompassing and making him just as damp with sweat as heat flashed over him; and that is just as he passes through the area that takes him from the plane to the main terminal. Once in there it is cool, but he is not looking forward to the heat again. Scanning the place he looks for anything. A sign, a driver, instead he finds a pair of very familiar shades.

“Dave!” he cries and jogs over, his carry on bouncing. If it wasn’t for the fact that Dave had sent him an e-mail with a packing list he would have probably been able to get everything just in the backpack, but apparently they were going to be places with dress codes. That idea both terrified him and made John’s stomach do weird little hiccupping flips.

“Sup, Egderp,” Dave says as John opens his arms and grips him into the tightest of tight bro hugs. 

“Shut up asshole,” John responds through a chuckle and almost crushes Dave. Even though they are almost the same height, John has always managed to come up just sort of Dave, though he has always had the broader shoulders. Dave once told John he was going to be like one of those built construction pinups, all big and broad from using a hammer all day while he would stay streamline and awesome. John had called him a twink. Dave had ended the vid chat.

“I thought I was going to get met by some driver or some shit.” John finally says as he pulls back, beaming as Dave gives just the slightest of smiles. John is happy to see it is one of his genuine ones.

“Yeah well, I felt like I should be the one to come get my best friend,” Dave starts walking as he speaks. “You know, make sure the airline took care of my best bro. Kept his shit in line, gave him the best damn treatment, did all the shit I paid them for.” He finishes and John laughs a bit.

“They did just that,” he replies before going into detail about how awesome it is to fly first class. They chatter as they wait at the carousel, though he leaves out the bit about getting himself off in the bathroom. Dave calls him on it anyways.

“So you part of the solo mile high club?” Dave asks as they leave the baggage claim. John goes red and that is all the answer Dave needs.

The limo is black, a dark hole in the sun of Texas. Dave snickers as John lets out a little wheeze at the heat. How the hell can it be this hot in February? It makes no sense?

“Global warming,” Dave chuckles before John can ask, and hands Johns bag to the driver. The man takes the bag to the trunk while John and Dave climb into the car. Dave shuts the door as John sprawls over the long bench that runs the length of the car. It’s cool inside, the leather almost icy, and John’s flesh welcomes the coolness.

“Oh my fucking god, Dave,” he whines. “How can you stand to live here? Are we in hell? We’re in hell. That is the only explanation.” Turning his head he watches as Dave just kinda grins as he leans back against his own seat, looking at home as he laughs silently at John in his smirking way.

“Yep, totally hell,” Dave confirms. “Sorry I didn’t tell you before John, but my real name is Beelzebub and I am in charge of your lovely date with the Devil himself. My Bro Lucifer.” They both chuckle at that as the limo starts moving. Dave picks up a literal glass bottle of coke, takes off the top, and hands it to John who finally sits up. At the mention of Bro John’s anxiety spikes and he feels the nervousness seap in.

“So,” he says after a few sips and silence leaks in. “When am I going to, you know, meet him?” John can’t meet Dave’s eyes as he asks it. All these years of knowing Dave, and the only time he had ever met Bro was over a few sparse vid chats when he had sauntered into the living area while Dave was in it. This was going to be the first time John ever met him in person, and it did weird things to his insides.It’s too weird, knowing he is going to be going on some sort of date with Dave’s brother, aka one of the biggest niche porn stars that he knows of. 

“Already ready to get your ass pounded?” Dave snickers and John sputters on the soda.

“Dave,” he hisses and looks at the dark panel between them and the driver. He doesn’t know why he suddenly cares, the man probably already knows what is going on.

“Alright alright sorry,” Dave responds and sits back. “Ready to get your dick wet then?” John groans and flops back. 

“Come on Dave,” he mumbles and Dave just gives a mock sigh of defeat.

“You’ll meet him tonight.” Dave tells him and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a very nice touch screen phone that he then starts tapping away on. “Right now he is modeling off a few of his newer smuppets.” He keeps clicking. “After that he has a shoot for an hour, home for some rest, then he is meeting us at the hotel.” Dave slides the phone back into his pocket. “So we have a few hours of just bro time till then. That okay with you?” John barely catches the tone of worry in Dave’s voice when he asks, like he thinks John doesn’t want hi spend time with him.

“Of course,” John exclaims and moves down closer to Dave. “I was hoping to spend time with you while I was down here too.” That gets another of those genuine smirks from Dave. Comfortable silence settles and Dave leans in to push a button. A television screen unfolds and John watches in awe as the menu screen from ‘Con Air’ comes up.

“Want to poke shit at your old favorite movie?” Dave asks as John settles in with a smile.

“Hell yeah.” The play button is hit and the intro starts. It doesn’t hit John until Nic Cage is in his first brawl of the movie that Dave having Bro’s schedule on his phone is a bit odd.

“Hey Dave,” he asks and Dave looks at him through those shades. “How come you have Bro’s schedule on your phone?” It gets John a snort.

“I’m his agent, slash producer, slash workout buddy,” Dave replies. “Can’t let some outside ass hole come in and try and run his shit now can we?” John just blinks. 

“No,” John responds and looks back at the screen. “No I guess you can’t.” No wonder Dave was able to rig the thing so easily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my apologies for any grammar or spelling errors found.

“Hey,” John asks as he feels the car slow down for what feels like the hundredth time. “How long does it actually take to get to this hotel?” The movie is already a fourth of the way done, and while John is having fun throwing out quotes that he still has stitched into his brain, he’s got a tight knot of anticipation wrapped tight in his belly to actually reach their destination. 

“Not long, it’s just the traffic being a bitch,” Dave says with a little wave of a hand. Dave’s already got a second coke bottle open, though John can’t say much about that. He’s on his second as well, and he doubts it will be his last. Even with the air conditioner going full blast in the limo he can feel the sun outside pressing down on the large, black, heat absorbing, metal box that they are essentially trapped in until they get to their destination.

“You’re kidding, right?” Sitting up, John finally looks out the window. Nic’s voice a blur in his ears as he finally takes a glance outside. He had expected Houston to be a lot like Seattle, but there is just something essentially different about it; a whole little kernel of existence that makes him stare at the buildings that they are driving towards, the multitude of trucks and larger cars swallowing the limo up between their girth.

“Whoa,” John says softly to himself as he looks at the skyline, finding no Space Needle or clouds as he would usually back home, but a sky that is blue even through the extreme tint of the windows; though it is a bit smoggy.

Dave chuckles. “Forgot you’ve never been down here.” 

John just about falls back into the aisle of the car as Dave appears next to him. It has been so long since they last saw each other that John had forgotten about Dave’s insanely quiet movements. “Down, Egbert,” Dave say with a snicker. He bumps their shoulders together as the limo slows down again, the city inching ever closer.

“Oh shut up,” John huffs and turns to flop back down in his seat, though he looks out the opposite window instead of back at the television. There aren’t as many buildings in this direction, but there is that open ended sky that would be interrupted by hills and mountains back home; or storm clouds, that was another usual culprit. Here though it’s just...open, endless, and maybe just a slight bit intimidating. 

“Keep it up and I may just have to bump up that massage shit to today just to help get the skittish out of ya,” Dave chuckles as he sits back down next to him.

“Massage?” John asks as he jerks to look at Dave who just smirks at him a bit. 

“Hey, got to take care of my best bro while he’s here don’t I?” He bumps their shoulders again. “Besides, I need to make up for the fact that while the food at this place is five star and sizzling, it’s got nothing on that shit your Dad whips up.” John doesn’t say much to that, the idea that they are going somewhere fancy enough that there are massages given has his head spinning already. Is that why he needed those dress slacks? “Oh, and I hope you like your room.” Dave tacks on. “It’s themed.”

John’s only response is to stare as Dave’s grin widens. He’s looking more and more like a kid who is getting to not only explain to their sibling that Santa isn’t real, but neither is the Easter bunny, and is enjoying every sadistic second of it as the younger sibling just becomes more and more horrified and confused.

 

\----

The hotel is made with red and white stone, twelve floors of glittering windows facing them, and each one is blinding as they step out of the car. Across from it is a fountain that jettisons water into the hot air that ties to plaster John’s clothes to his skin in the few moments it takes to get from the limo to the entrance. The driver is behind them, holding John’s bag though John had taken his backpack. It was kind of weird being served like this, though he didn’t really mind.

“Holy shit, dude,” He breathes as they walk into the main lobby. The decoration is just short of gaudy, but not even close to being called simple. There are bold prints, crystals, and plant life scattered throughout the place in ways that makes John feel like he’s intruding with his dingy clothes and ratty bag.

“Nice huh,” Dave says with just a small smirk. “Bro had tried to get something different when he found out one of my friends had ‘won’, like a motel 8, but then again I am the manager so he couldn’t say shit,” The smile he gives John is small, but it speaks volumes. This is for them, for time lost and insanity to be had. At least during the times that John won’t be with Bro.

The man behind the front desk barely looks at John when they walk up, eyes simply flicking over the lobby as they come forwards. He’s all bells and whistles, hair styled impeccably with his glasses balanced at the tip of his nose. John feels like he’s judging him without even looking at him, his eyes instead glued to the screen in front of him. 

“John Egbert for the Strider party,” Dave says simply to which the receptionist holds out his hand, still not looking. 

“ID.” His voice is bland and emotionless in ways that speak of too long days and more than enough bullshit. John fishes out his wallet as fast as possible and hands it over. The man, whose name is E. Ampora by his tag, looks over it once before looking at John for only a split second then hands it back along with a keycard. “Enjoy your stay, Mr. Egbert.” He says curtly, though there is no actual enthusiasm in his voice. 

“Thanks, you too.” John says before suddenly feeling quite foolish. “I mean, enjoy your day.” E. Ampora doesn’t respond. 

The bag is swapped between a bellhop, a real fucking bellhop, and the driver before they head to the elevators.

“Guy’s kind of a dick,” Dave says as John follows him. “But then again, I saw him dealing with a really drunk couple last night and let me tell you, he doesn’t take any shit.” There is respect in Dave’s voice. “Even made sure all of Bro’s requests about his room were done to the fucking T.”

“Requests?” John asks and raises an eyebrow. Dave just shrugs. 

“Don’t ask me,” he replies. “Bro made them without me, just mentioned that the guy was good at getting shit done before he left this morning.” The elevator opens before they reach it, a couple wearing clothes with name brands John can’t even pronounce walking out as they walk in, the bellhop just behind.

“What floor are we on?” John asks as Dave reaches forwards and hits five.

“You’re on ten,” Dave replies and leans back. John looks at him, then at the buttons, then back at him. Dave doesn’t do anything, just watches the doors slide shut. John’s grin splits open just as the elevator starts to move before he pushes his hand over the 2nd and 3rd floor buttons and drags his palm all the way up. Dave nods in agreement while the bellhop just sighs.

\----

The room is insane. John just stands gaping as the bellhop walks past him, picks up the backpack he had unceremoniously dropped to the ground, and goes through a doorway. Everything in the room in space themed; a full on globe in the center of the coffee table and everything. The room also looks really fucking expensive. Everything is glass and chrome, the couch looks like he would sink into it, and there is even a full kitchenette and dining table for six.

“This- this one’s all mine?” John manages finally as the bellhop comes back. He doesn’t even notice as Dave slips the man a twenty before he helps John remember what walking is. The view out the wall of windows is spectacular, the city laid out before him along with the fountain.

“Yep, it was either this one or the one called ‘An Affair to Remember’,” Dave chuckles. “Bro thought I should put you in that one, but I kinda figured you would find this one more entertaining.” John snorts a bit, though he does wonder what the other one would be like for a moment.

“Yeah, thanks.” His eyes look over the walls. Pictures of the moon landing set in tasteful frames are all over along with different snapshots of Earth. “What’s this one called?” Stepping away from Dave, John goes to the table with the globe and pushes at it, making it spin.

“The title is ‘Houston We Have a Problem’, and with the shit you’re going to be getting into this weekend, I thought it fit,” Dave replies and walks over to what John thought was a decorative piece only to watch him spin it a bit and then disappear inside. His heart thumps against his ribs at the reminder that he isn’t just here to see Dave, that he is just as much there to see Bro, and that getting massages and hitting all the buttons in the elevator is not what he will be doing when he meets him.

“W-what’s your room?” He asks to distract himself. He doesn’t want to think about Bro with Dave still in sight. 

“‘Now that’s what I call Entertainment’,” Dave says and makes the egg seat spin to face him. “It’s pretty much the movie buffs room, hence why I nabbed it.” 

“Wouldn’t that have made more sense for me?” John asks as he sits on the couch.

“Only if I never wanted to see you for the rest of this trip,” Dave points out. John raises his hands in mock surrender.

“Me? Get distracted by movies over my best bro? Never.” It was a joke they had shared since the first time Dave had visited. An entire day had passed them by and ended in a small fight when John had decided that watching a Nic Cage marathon was more important than bro time. He had done his best not to let it happen again. Dave just chuckles as John spies the bedroom through the doorway the bellhop had walked through.

“What’s Bro’s called?” He asks as he cranes his neck to get a better look inside. There is a buzzing sound and Dave’s hands are quickly digging into his pants pocket. 

“‘Geisha House’,” Dave replies as he pulls out his phone and sighs. “Shit, one sec, got to take this. Check out your room while I pull damage control.” He hits a button and pushes the phone to his ear.

“Before you start bitching at me answer me this. Did you get him the orange soda I told you about, and did you remember not to have any toys but his own on set?” Dave gets up and walks over towards the windows, suddenly arguing with an unknown person as John cocks an eyebrow. It’s odd seeing Dave transform from well...Dave, into a seemingly full grown adult. Even his posture has changed as he talks on the phone, back perfectly straight and one hand just in his pocket. John does as Dave suggests and goes into the bedroom. 

The bed is huge, and he sighs into its comfort as he flops onto it face first. Turning his head so his glasses don’t press painfully into the bridge of his nose he looks out the windows. It really is a nice view.

“Yeah? And that is why you don’t have other brands on set,” he hears Dave snap, though he manages to do it with a voice that is actually really controlled for being so annoyed. Hefting himself up John pokes around the bedroom a little bit. His bag and suitcase are on the dresser, there is a desk in the corner, and a large TV about half the thickness of his wrist opposite the bed. 

“I don’t want to know where he stuck it, just tell me what you want me to do about it.” And that’s all John wants to hear about that conversation. The bathroom is a quick haven for him as he shuts the door. Inside is nice, still as space themed as the rest of the place with greys and blues on the walls and silver for everything else. Even the shower looks like something out of a sci-fi movie with what has to be fifty different shower heads pointing out of the walls.

“Well shit,” John mutters as he looks it over. Small bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and lotion sitt along the sink along with all manner of items that a guest could need. Picking up one little bag he snickers at the words ‘Shower Cap’ printed on the outside. “Who would even use one of these?” Setting the bag down, he looks back at the shower. Why in the world are there so many shower heads?

More muffled talking comes from outside, and it’s enough to have John toeing off his shoes.The flight was awfully long, and he can still feel sweat on his skin. Peeling off his shirt he strips down to nothing before stepping into the shower. For a moment he is at a loss, realizing that the only thing in there is a small touch screen that he has the squint to read. 

“Now how the fuck?” he mumbles and presses a button that says ‘start’. The next screen to come up has a temperature gauge which he sets at eighty because fuck 110. Water comes out immediately when he hits start a second time, startling him when the almost lukewarm water hits his skin. It doesn’t get warmer, and in a moment he has bumped up the temperature just a little bit on the screen. There are other new options.

“What does this-” he asks aloud. He hits a button only for the spigots on his right turn to on and make him jump to the left. “Okay, this is cool.” In minutes he has figured out all he can about the shower, making the water pulse and pour over him in an almost miniature massage as he leans against the wall. It feels so good, and he can’t believe he is getting to experience it; can’t believe he’s actually in a five star hotel and going to meet Bro.

Oh yeah...that’s a thing isn’t it. 

Whatever stress that had been dripping out of him is back, making his heart thump and his mouth go dry. He’s going to meet Bro, going to be spending time one on one with him, and if he lets him he might also...then again what if he doesn’t want to?

It’s not the first time the idea has entered his mind. To Bro he would be nothing but a kid, Dave’s friend, a fan. Even if he did spend time with him, talked with him, would he want to do anything else with John? Would he even want to sleep with him? Did John really want that? His stomach fills with knots as questions new and old bubble up in the back of his brain about the enigma of a man Bro is to him. All he knows is that on camera he is hot as fuck, and from Dave’s stories he is probably even dorkier than he is. It’s hard to get the two things to meld in his brain.

“Hey, John?” He jumps a little as Dave’s voice comes through the door, not having heard the telltale click of it opening.

“What’s up?” Popping his head out of the shower,John finds Dave standing just outside the door, his head tentatively sticking inside.

“Bro’s going to be here sooner than expected, the people at the shoot were fucking idiots and did exactly what I told them not to,” Dave replies, voice getting a bit annoyed at the end. “Bro will not work unless there is orange soda and fucking Chinese take out, and if he does then he is just going to be a pain in the ass and prank the shit out of anyone he can while doing it. Poor fuckers threw in the towel when he decided to see if a whole eclair would fit down his throat in one of the shoots.” 

John swallows at the picture that flashes through his head. It’s Bro, in the smallest, tightest briefs possible, with a fucking pastry down his throat. Needless to say he suddenly has the weirdest boner.

“And?” he asks before Dave can go on.

“And that means get your ass all powdered and ready for him because we’re meeting up with him in an hour or so to go get you a tux for dinner.” Dave response and John just stares.

“What?” John asks and blinks at the blurred outline of his best friend. He can just make out the smirk.

“You heard me, Egbert,” The door shuts a second later and John finds himself alone in the shower again. Leaning back against the wall he looks blankly at his reflection through the frosted glass; a smudge of color in the grey and blue room.

“Tux?” He asks to the air. The next image he has of Bro makes him bite his lip as his cock twitches. His shower takes a little longer than usual to finish up, and when he comes out he has to hit Dave hard with a pillow to get him out of the room so he can change. It doesn’t keep the other from making jokes through door that even John knows are bad. It doesn’t keep John from blushing either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter a wild Bro shall appear!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I am so sorry this took so long. Been a few crazy months, though things will hopefully slow down a little soon and I can get this thing finished...finally...I hope you enjoy, and sorry for any mistakes I may have missed/made.

“Are we only going to be traveling by limo or...” John lets his words trail off as they go around a corner. They had been edging through traffic, the sound of construction around them seeping through the tinted windows.

“Nah,” Dave replies as he lounges. “The guy was just going to head back to the agency, so I snagged him before he left on another run. We’ll take Bro’s rig back to the hotel.”

“Oh,” John replies as he thinks about that. He’s both relieved and a bit saddened by the thought of not travelling around inside the comfortable interior. On one hand, the limo is super nice, on the other it’s really odd moving around in the big black car for no real reason. John sits quietly for a moment, feet fidgeting. Just a few more minutes and he was going to meet Bro, actually meet him, and not just stare at him over a screen.

“You gonna be okay?” Dave asks. John feels his focus snap back into place from wherever it had been.

“Of course!” And that came out just a bit too enthusiastic, like when a kid tries too hard to tell someone he loves the new socks they got him when he really just wants to play with the G.I. Joe set from someone else. Oh god he was thinking like Dave and they hadn’t been together for more than a few hours. The smirk Dave gives him makes it seem like he can almost read his mind, and for some reason that makes him feel a bit better.

“Yeah, of course,” Dave replies as he sits up, the limo coming to a halt. Outside they can see a store window with a different array of suit jackets. John gives him a smile of thanks as they move towards the door. “But, you’ll be better when I lock you in a room with Bro and he has his way with you,” Dave adds as the door is opened for him. John finds his face in leather as he missteps on the seats.

\----

The tailor’s store is nice. Like really nice. As in nice enough that they are greeted by men in full suits who speak in soft voices and keep asking if they want coffee.

“I’m good,” Dave says as he strides past them. “Though if you have any coke I’d be fine with that.”

“Of course!” A man in a black suit and sandy hair scrambles off as three others bustle around them. They aren’t really saying anything John can understand, just muttering things together as they flock about, quipping about his clothes and what things they are going to do. It makes him feel horribly uncomfortable.

“Mr. Strider,” the womans voice shuts up the others as they all take a sudden step back and to the side. “I was hoping you would get here soon.” John finds the owner of the voice standing next to a wrack of suits and can’t help but swallow. She’s tall, really tall, with hair so dark it can only be black. It sits over an olive complexion that has had no sun introduced, or at least he thinks. People don’t tan that color, ever. Her eyes size him up in seconds, green irises cutting over him like miniature blades. They are the same color as the V-neck top she wears, just hinting at cleavage and barely exposing her wrists. She seems to float, her red skirt billowing out enough that only her hips are distinguishable beneath the folds.

“What’s he doing now, Maryam?” Dave doesn’t even seem fazed at the way she is acting, eying them over like she could make a meal out of them.

“Being his usual stubborn self. Everything is orange with that man,” she sniffs a bit at the end, her voice sounding a bit bored. “I was just trying to incorporate something different, and now he has my intern stumbling all over himself. So much for trying a little contrast with green.” Maryam takes a step towards a door and Dave follows. John tags along with the flock of suits behind him. He is a bit startled to find the fourth one there, and that Dave has a coke in his hand. When had that happened?

The door they go through leads to a series of private rooms, one of which a young man is sitting outside of. What had probably been a perfectly styled mohawk looks like it is going limp, the owner of the hair looking very pale underneath his tan.

“Nitram, how is our customer doing?” Maryam asks, voice warm as if she were talking to a small animal. When he suddenly jumps up John finds him to be anything but small. He is well over six feet.

“Well, uh, he’s still not really...well, um...”

“Tell her exactly what I think about this shit sweet cheeks,” comes a voice through the door. It’s low, rich, and has enough drawl to fully integrate the texan background. John finds himself swallowing hard at hearing that voice doing something besides giving orders or groaning. Nitrams face goes a deep red as he take a sudden step away from the door.

“Please stop calling me that,” he murmurs.

“What?” The voice calls again. “Can’t hear ya honey, not the right time for your pillow talk.” His voice drops a tone at the last part and John finds himself suddenly a bit jealous of this Nitram guy. Nitram’s response is to look at Maryam with large eyes. She sighs.

“Mr. Strider,” she calls. “I would tell you to stop harassing my staff, but I know you won’t.” That gets a laugh from the room. “What is the problem with this one? Not enough orange, too big in the shoulders, not enough room for that ego between your legs?” The door opens, and John finds himself suddenly holding his breath.

“More like I think you hit perfection again, Kanaya.” Bro is standing in front of him, in a tuxedo, and John isn’t quite sure what breathing is. His eyes are locked on the way that the tuxedo jacket tugs around his chest, just tight enough to show just how wide those shoulders are without making it look like he’s going to tear out of it. The black is accented with strips of orange on the lapels, pockets, and cuffs. Underneath is an orange vest, bright, though dulled with a pattern of black that looks almost like a series of crosses. John finds his eyes trailing down to look over the pants, the fabric dark with strips of orange down the sides that cinch tight around Bro’s hips. 

“What ya’ think?” Bro does a slow turn and John finds that his chest is getting very tight. The back has a small set of tails, each one with a single strip of orange from the point of the tail and outlining his back, coming in slightly at the waist and then going to the tips of his shoulders. It makes his back seem wider, his waist narrower, and John can’t stop staring at the ass under the tails. 

“I think that you’re going to be doing at least one shoot in that to make up for the one you utterly wrecked today.” Dave’s blunt statement comes from nowhere and shakes John at least slightly loose from his stare.

“Hey,” Bro replies as he turns to look at them, his shades winking in the hall lights. “Not my fault they weren’t prepared.” John is so close he can see blonde hair dusting Bro’s chin and cheeks, a five o’clock shadow that just makes him want to rub his hands over it. Would it be soft? Sandpaper like? Would Bro even let him touch it?

“No, it’s your fault for being a fucking prick when it comes to any camera that you haven’t rigged,” Dave points out, and John feels a sudden tension that begins to drain away some of the attraction. The hand on his shoulder makes him jump.

“Hey, I told them exactly what I wanted to have there,” Bro shoots back as John finds himself being turned about.

“How about we let to boys talk shop while we get you fitted.” Maryam’s hand is surprisingly warm through John’s shirt as she leads him down the hall, the small pack following with Nitram added. “P.M.,” she says over her shoulder. John looks to see who she’s talking to. One of the men stops, and John finds himself suddenly taking a double look. Either that is a very pretty guy, or that isn’t a guy. He finds himself searching the others jacket without meaning too.

“Please take over for Nitram, I know you have had a bit more luck in keeping Mr. Strider in line, and make sure Dave finds his tux alright.” With a nod and turn, P.M. takes their leave, and John catches the slightest bump on the chest before he is being lead away.

“W-was that a-”

“Tuxedos and suits are more than just for men dear,” Maryam says with a smile. John tries to return his own, but it’s hard to do when he can hear a growing fight down the hall.

\-----------

The guys name is actually Tavros, not Nitram. Well, it is, but it’s his first name, just like how Maryam isn’t actually Maryam, but Kanaya. John finds that knowing her first name makes him feel just a little bit better about being in a room with her and Tavros. He would feel even better if she would let him put his pants back on. The slime ghost boxers don’t feel like they are covering him enough.

“He’s just between a regular and long, Maryam,” Tavros says as he finishes measuring down John’s torso and goes to his shoulders. He’s a lot more confident in his mannerisms now that he’s away from Bro, his posture straighter and his voice no longer stuttering. “And he’s-”

“Going to need a larger shoulder set, yes I figured.” She’s looking at him like he’s food again. In nothing but his boxers it makes John feel very exposed. Kanaya keeps walking around him, watching him and Tavros as he is measured. “Put him in white,” she says suddenly. “Cerulean outlining, no tails, and make sure he has at least faux pockets on the pants. What to display those hips of his.” 

“Ex-excuse me?” John stutters and jolts as Tavros goes to measure the inside of his leg before jotting something down.

“You have nice hip bones dear,” Kanya replies and goes to sit on the couch in the small room. “Be a shame not to accentuate those and your shoulders. Will help take away from how skinny you are, though I have a feeling you’ll be fully filling out here soon.” He does not like the way she licks her lips.

“Are we going to be doing a suit for him as well?” Tavros asks. Kanaya looks at John unblinkingly for a moment.

“The Striders said they were paying for it all correct?” she lets her voice drawl a bit, Texas poking out of her vocals for a moment.

“Yes Maryam,” Tavros replies, keeping his response quick and short.

“Then yes, do a suit version, same blue outlining and jacket, but in black. I wouldn’t mind seeing the contrast with color on this one.” God he wishes she would stop eyeing him. He needs a distraction, something, anything.

“What’s the difference?” It’s the first thing out of his mouth and it makes Maryam cock her head just slightly, short hair shifting in the light. He can’t help but wonder if her hair is actually dyed an insanely dark green.

“What difference dear?”

“Between a Tux and Suit,” John says as Nitram brings out a metal tool and has John step into it. “Besides the tail thing.”

“Well that’s easy,” Kanaya responds and runs a hand over her blouse. “Satin.” 

“Satin?” John echoes and shivers a little. God Tavros’s hands are cold on his legs.

“Yes,” She replies with a smirk. “Satin.”

“Speaking of which, I think you went a bit overboard on mine.” John whips around as he finds Dave walking through the door, his suit making John want to let his mouth drop. Now he had known Dave looked good, physically attracted to him or not, but holy shit did the tux look amazing. It was red, deep red, almost burgundy, with black satin lining the arms, legs, pockets, and lapels. The entire jacket underneath is made with black satin, and is framing a red tie that matches the rest of the suit.

“Holy shit dude,” John lets slip before he can think about the lady in the room. 

“Well if there is one thing I can agree on with my brother, it’s that you do great work,” Dave says, ignoring John for a moment and instead giving her a smirk. “But can I just say satin around the cuffs feels weird as hell.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Kanaya responds. 

“Yeah. I guess I will.” He shakes his hands in the sleeves. “By the way, sorry about the harassment that Bro has been diverging on your employees today. He’s acting like a--” Dave starts only to be cut off.

“You two done in here?” Bro’s voice makes John seize up the same moment Tavros does, and for the same brief second the two are griping at each other. In the time it takes Bro to stick his head inside, John gets behind Tavros, who somehow finds a way to get Dave in front of himself. 

“Seriously Dave, if I don’t get some processed shit in my stomach soon I’m gonna faint.” Bro’s smiling as he says it, white collared shirt exposing just a bit of his chest. His jeans look worn as hell, and his boots stick out just beneath the denim. The hat he wears is as orange as the suit he had been wearing.

“Almost done, Bro,” Dave responds with a slight tightness in his voice. “Attempting to fix a few things here, so why don’t you just go get the bug and we’ll meet you outside.” There is the slightest flex in his fingers as he talks, something John’ wouldn’t necessarily notice if not for him, Tavros, and Dave being in a little line together.

“You’re gonna leave me all alone in the car?” Bro sounds a bit surprised, fake hurt seeping into it as he seems to completely ignores Dave request. “Can’t I take Sweet Cheeks there with me?” John finds himself suddenly a lot closer to the tall boy in front of him as Tavros tries to back away.

“No Bro.” Dave’s voice is smooth and stern, like talking to a child. 

“Well what about the cutie in the ghost boxers?” John feels his face go a deep red. He couldn’t see him, he couldn’t. Not behind Dave, not behind Tavros. “I mean, even just the reflection of his ass is pretty damn sweet.” The sound John makes as he looks over his shoulder and sees himself in the rooms mirror has Dave letting out a sigh that seems to be caught between amused and annoyed.

“You’ll get your hands on his ass soon enough, Bro,” Dave replies as he looks over his shoulder at John. “He is the winner after all.” John isn’t sure how to react to the grin that spreads over Bro’s face.

“I look forwards to doing just that.” John feels his face heat even more when Bro licks his bottom lip. “Maybe Sweet Cheeks here woul--”

“Would you go get the car already,” Dave snaps and takes a step forwards, his body going quite tense. “I think you’ve put these people through enough bull shit.” Tavros doesn’t let go of Dave’s shoulders, stopping Dave from moving much further. Seeing how stiff Dave is, John thinks that might be a good thing. Bro looks like he wants to snark back, but from the corner Kanaya clears her throat in what sounds like detestment.

“Already there,” Bro replies instead. John has never seen someone move so quickly. He keeps staring at the door as the three of them stand in their strange line.

“You can let go now, Legs,” Dave says over his shoulder. John finds himself stumbling back as Tavros quickly tries to scurry away, his own face a bright red.

“Please don’t call me that,” Tavros replies. John quickly goes to scramble back into his clothes as the two stand in the center of the room, Kanaya rising from her place on the couch.

“Then give me a name to call you by,” Dave replies. John pulls his shirt on and turns to look at the two. 

“Tavros,” he finally says, voice fast and awkward. “Tavros Nitram.” John is shocked to see an almost identical smile of Bro’s on Dave’s face. 

“Tavros,” Dave repeats. “I like it.” Tavros goes red. “Well Tavros I am sorry about my brother, he’s a bit of an ass, let me make it up to you sometime?” For a moment Tavros looks shocked, then bashful, and finally the smallest of smiles spreads over his face as John finishes replacing his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god real interaction will happen soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ya'll. Work and grad school are fun to work with along with all my other crap I am working on. I do hope you enjoy though!

"I thought I was supposed to be wearing a tux,” John tries to joke as they head into the Chuck E. Cheese. 

Dave isn’t smiling, he isn’t really frowning either, and that makes John feel really uneasy.

“That dinner is tomorrow,” Dave replies tightly. “Sorry I didn’t specify.”

John waits for him to say something else, his business like tone not sitting right with it, but he instead goes quiet as the hostess takes them back to a table. 

He’s been like a business drone since they left the tux shop, and it seems to be getting to Bro as well. In the car he had made only one or two passes at John before sighing heavily and sitting back into his seat with tense shoulders as he drove. It had made the orange volkswagen beetle seems stuffy, even with the air conditioner on full blast. John had done his best to not jabber, but it had been hard. He had managed to only ask a few simple questions, to which either Dave or Bro would answer in short, stunted sentences.

“Was it a good shoot?” A shrug from Bro and glare out the window from Dave. “Does Maryam do a lot of your clothes?” A ‘Yep’ from Bro and nod from Dave. “Do you think you’ll call that Nitram guy, Dave?” A glare from Bro and a smirk from Dave that John only caught in the rearview. Then John had decided he should probably chew on his tongue for a while and let the tension die down a bit. It didn’t die. Instead it seemed to grow as they pulled up to the place where a kid could be a kid.

“So...Chucky Cheese huh?” he questions over happy childish cries as Bro and Dave sit staring at one another across the table. 

“Of course,” Dave replies. “Though it’s not really ironic when a four year old decides he wants to go to Chucky Cheese.”

 

“Don’t talk about yourself like that Dave,” Bro says back with a mean smirk. Dave looks like he is going to say something, but instead he clenches his jaw and pulls out his phone.

“One large pepperoni and one large cheese,” their not quite waitress says as she sets down the pizzas a few moments later, helping to ease the tension. She’s looking them all over with curiosity before giving Bro the slightest of winks and walks away. Bro watches her with a smirk as he leans back in her chair, making it obvious he is watching her as she walks away.

“You really going to act like that with your guest right here?” Dave keeps his voice level as he takes a slice of pepperoni and sets it on his plate.

“Aw, come on,” Bro says as he settles back in. “John here don’t care if I take a look now does he?” He turns towards John, a smirk on his face. “Do you John.”

“Uh…” John just sits and lets his eyes dart between the two. This is a trap, it has to be a trap, there is no way he is going to win no matter what he says.

“No, I guess he wouldn’t now that he’s seen what an absolute child you are,” Dave replies. He hasn’t touched his pizza. Bro’s face darkens as he glares at Dave through his shades. “I mean, what with hitting on everything that moves and getting thrown out of your own shoot, he’s got to be so very impressed.”

“Dave I--”

“Course he is,” Bro replies back as he cuts John off, his voice sounding completely bland. “I mean, a childs got to be more entertaining than a business obsessed robot.” He lifts his own slice of pizza as Dave shifts. John swallows hard. This can’t be good.

“Well if it wasn’t for this ‘robot’ you wouldn’t be making even a fraction of what you’re making now,” Dave shoots. His voice is getting an edge to it that John dislikes. Bro slowly puts his pizza back on his plate and hunches forwards just slightly.

“I was doing just fine without you little brother,” he replies. “Remember who got everything going in the first place.” Dave’s jaw clenches tight, his body goes rigid, and John isn’t sure if he should say anything. “All that shit in your apartment, who paid for it? Who created the fucking smuppets that got you your turntables and has you getting your business degree?” There is a mean edge to the words. Dave sits stock still. 

“Fuck you,” Dave finally responds and gets up.

“Uh..Dave?” John calls as Dave walks away. 

“I’m going for a walk,” he calls back John watches Dave leave, practically gliding over the floor he walks so fast. 

“Wow. I think you rea--” John starts.

“I’ll be in the ball pit,” Bro grumbles before disappearing. The two pizza sits on the table, the grease of the cheese congealing on top as the steam starts to fade. He finds that he really isn’t hungry as he stares at the slices and sighs. Standing he goes towards the entrance to find Dave. He finds him standing on the curb with his phone to his ear.

“Yes, yes Charlotte. Two weeks from now, that thursday.” He’s still rigid as fuck, one foot tapping on the ground like he wants to go running, just take off down the street. John backs off into the restaurant where his ears are assaulted with the light screams and laughs of children.

“Mommy, why is there a man in the ball pit,” a little boy is pouting at a nearby table.

“I don’t know honey,” she replies as John passes them, her eyes going towards to large pit over in the corner. He can just barely see the top of Bro’s hat above the top of the ball pits sides. “But how about you just go play in the tunnels for a little bit instead.” With a sigh John heads over in that direction. If Bro stays in the pit there is a very good chance they will get kicked out, and that is the last bit of stress Dave needs.

“Bro,” John says through the mesh. He doesn’t move. “Bro, come on, you pizza is getting cold.”

“Not hungry,” Bro responds, his voice muffled. John can just barely see his shades over the top of the multi colored balls, Bro sunk down in colorful spheres to his ears. How was someone so tall shrinking that much?

“Do you need to talk?” God this is ridiculous. He is talking to a grown man in a ball pit. Bro waves his hand. “Oh, okay...well I guess I’ll just go back to the ta--”

“Get in here you dumb ass,” Bro grumbles and John is a bit taken aback at the sullen tone in his voice. He isn’t sure what gets him to go around the side, pop off his shoes, and set them next to Bro’s large ones, but in a few moments he is wading through the colored spheres as children head towards the exit. Settling in next to Bro he does his best not to stare at him, instead just watching him out of the corner of his eye. He doesn’t talk for a few moments, instead just sitting there silently. John ends up just playing with some of the balls, an orange and blue one that he switches back and forth in an attempt at makeshift juggling. He’s really not sure how long he sits there in the balls, but at some point Bro does start talking.

“I should have never made him my manager,” Bro finally says as John attempts to start juggling with a third red one. The balls fall and he turns to look at him.

“Huh?”

“I should have never made him my manager,” he repeats with a sigh. A hand appears from the colored spheres and rubs at the eyes beneath his shades. John shifts to look at him, not really sure what to say. Apparently he doesn’t have to say anything, the fact that he has put Bro center stage giving Bro enough attention to keep going. “He used to be so fucking care free, just a regular college kid.” He leans his head back, letting his head fall against the net. “Then he started doing the business shit for me when he found out I was having problems keeping up with filling the smuppet orders and working in the porn scene.” Bro picks up a yellow ball and absently tosses it in the air. 

“He said he could do it as some sort of internship shit for credit. Get done faster, take fewer hours.” Bro lets out another sigh as he lets his head turn towards John. “Thought I would help the kid out.” Even though he isn’t looking straight at him John can tell his eyes have dropped as the ball clatters into the pit. “Instead I’ve turned him into a work driven douche toboggan. Fuck, I don’t even know if he’s been going to half his classes since he started working for me.” That’s news to John, hell a lot of this is. He knew that Dave was working on getting a degree in music, a minor in business, but he hadn’t realized that this is what it had turned into.

“Hey,” John tries, and his voice sounds awkward in his own ears. “Dave wanted to do this, you can’t blame yourself for him kinda being a dick about it,” John starts as he looks off into the balls. Bro snorts, and then John keeps going. “I mean yeah, you being a dick on set probably doesn’t help much.” He thinks about Dave outside, working on getting him a new gig so soon after this fight. “And the flirting with everyone probably gets pretty old at times.” Bro shifts next to him, looking at him as John looks at the ceiling. “And I mean, you are kinda childish right now. We are in a ba--”

“I get it kid,” Bro cuts in with a grumble. “I’m a shit brother.” John sighs. Fuck, this really is like talking to a four year old.

 

“No, you’re not.” John’s hand comes up and settles on Bro’s shoulder. “You’re just kinda...immature.” Bro snorts at that but doesn’t deny it, instead he just sits there a moment. Bro’s shoulder is warm under John’s hand, his muscle taut beneath his fingers. Bro moves into it.

“You’re a pretty decent shoulder to lean on you know that,” Bro says with a smirk. He shifts suddenly, body pressing against John’s as he rests his head on John’s shoulder, forcing John to awkwardly put his arm around Bro’s shoulder. “Sitting in here with me, letting me vent.” Something warm appears on his thigh beneath the plastic balls of the pit. “No wonder Dave’s such good friends with ya.” 

“Uh…” John says, mouth slightly agape as he feels his face warm.

“Anything I can do for you in exchange?” It’s like a switch has been flipped with Bro, his snarkiness and flirting coming out of left field. The hand on his thigh moves up towards John’s crotch with a painful slowness. “I mean, I’m not the best listener,” he leans up, lips just brushing over John’s ear. “But I can do other things for ya.” His hand is almost to John’s dick, which is already starting to twitch to life between his legs.

“Would you two get the hell out of there before Chris Hanson shows up.” 

John jumps a good foot while Bro lets out a quiet laugh. Bro pulls away.

“Aw, come on Lil’ man,” Bro replies as John feels his heart in his throat. “We were just talking.”

“Yeah, totally buying that. Look at my face, this is my shop-a-holic look, and everything you’re selling is totally getting snatched up like it is the last thing on the shelves.” Dave smirks at the end, and John is surprised to feel some of his worry lift from his shoulders. He’s joking, that’s a good sign.

“Alright, alright,” Bro says as he stands. “I’m coming.” He extends a hand to John, and it is amazing how large he looks after being curled up beneath the balls. John takes it, and with a sudden jerk he is pressed up against Bro’s body. Everything is a line of warm flesh against him, Bro’s face just a little ways from his. They are so close, bodies pressing to each other. All John can think is that Bro can feel his cock pressing against his thigh.

“Thanks for the chat, kid.” Bro’s mouth is warm, soft, and just slightly chapped as it presses to John’s. There is a sigh on the outside of the netting that John barely registers as his blood rushes like the mach 5 down to his crotch, his body blaring heat as his hands barely go to grip Bro’s hips.

“Mommy, why are those two men kissing?” John jerks back at the scandalous gasp he hears. It is quickly followed by the clearing of a throat and a security guard standing in the entrance to the pit. He’s large, barrel chested, and John finds himself with a dry mouth for multiple reasons as the man runs a hand over his salt and pepper handlebar mustache. He is so not ready to go to jail, especially not with a boner.

“Sorry boys, but I’m gonna have to ask ya ta’ leave,” he says, and amazingly he doesn't sound pissed.

“Course, officer,” Bro replies without missing a beat as he pulls away from John, his hand moving to grasp John’s fingers. “Just reliving my first kiss. Though the balls were in a bouncy castle for that one.” John is surprised to see the security guard give the slightest of smiles as he sighs. 

“Whatever ya say son.” Bro pulls John along behind him, the two of them wading through the pit before climbing up the stairs and out of the opening. They snag their shoes as they go, the older security guard chuckling as they pass.

“Already paid the table,” Dave tells them as they start for the door.

“Thanks Dave.” Bro is the one that says it. The word makes Dave seem to stutter mid step, just slightly, and then he’s fallen right back in stride.

“Whatever, Bro.” 

John isn’t sure what is going on, but when Bro squeezes his hands at Dave’s words John doubts that there is going to be much more fighting. When they clamoring into the car, John finally gets his hand back, though he finds he doesn’t really want to let go. He slides into the back seat and flops against the leather, eyes closed as he tilts his head up. He still has the damn tent in his jeans. Bro starts the car and starts to drive out, random J Pop coming from the speakers. He had kissed him in there, really kissed him, like movie style kiss. Just instead of the rain they were ass deep in colorful balls. 

The car moves maybe ten feet before it suddenly jerks to a stop.

“Did you remember to grab those pizzas to go?” Bro asks. John cracks an eye at the silence that follows. Bro is looking at Dave, and Dave is looking back. For a moment he is afraid there is going to be another fight, but the way Dave unbuckles his seatbelt seems more determined than angry.

“I’ll be right back.” John is amazed to see how quickly Dave can move back into the restaurant, Bro chuckling. Bro slides his glasses down as he looks at John in the rearview mirror. The wink he gives John still has him blushing by the time Dave get’s back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the most ridiculous sleep over talk any boy could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been taking so long! I have had the worst block with this chapter, and mostly because it was so dialogue heavy. I finally just sat down with a voice recorder and played both the part of Dave and John and how this would progress. I plan on using that technique a hell of a lot more because I really like how this turned out. I hope you all do as well!

The microwave in Dave’s room has a button just for pizza, and it's amazing how good of a job it does. The giant television screen is going, on it the second Ghostbusters movie playing, and the surround sound is completely immersive. Apparently, Dave had gone out of his way to make sure he had a collection of the shittiest, and best, movies John had ever talked about just in case he got cold feet with Bro. Like tonight.

In reality, John is just relieved to have time to think on what has happened. He had been kissed by an internationally known porn star, in a children's ball pit. The whole thing sounds ridiculous and made up. Hell, it still doesn’t make sense to him. Even when Bro had given him a wink as he had absconded upstairs with a grinning Dave, John hadn’t believed it had happened.

“Doing okay Egbert?” Dave asks as they both lay back on the ridiculously comfortable couch. Dave is half way done with his pizza, the crust having already been eaten and the point of cheese covered deliciousness left on the plate.

“I’m fine,” he says a little too fast. Dave smirks as John shoves more pizza in his mouth. 

“You thinking about that kiss of yours?” Dave sounds much too smug and John does his best not to choke. 

“A-are you really asking me what it’s like to kiss your brother?” he finally manages to get out when he finally is able to swallow.

“I’ve seen the guy mack on tons of people, John. At this point there really isn’t anything that grosses me out about him.” John stares at him and Dave looks over at him. “Dude, it’s not like I sit there with a note pad and paper writing down every little thing my Bro does with his sex life. I’m his manager, and being his manager means I have to be on set sometimes when he’s doing his job or does random pic shoots and shit.”

 

“Yeah, but...isn’t that weird?” John asks as he turns away from the video and sets his half eaten slice of pizza down on the coffee table.

“It was at first,” Dave replies. “But after a while you just stop caring. It’s like walking through the boys locker room when everyone’s getting ready for class, only one of them’s your Bro and he’s fucking some guy against a locker.” 

John just stares at him. “...Wasn’t that actually one of the video’s he did?” he asks tentatively. 

One corner of Dave’s mouth twitches upwards. “Oh, remember that one do ya?” 

John’s face goes bright red at the question. “N-no, it’s just I--”

“John, listen,” Dave starts and turns away from the television. “I know you like my Bro. I’ve known it for a while. Was it a bit weird at first? Yeah. Do I really care now? No, not as long as you two don’t hurt each other or it fucks up our friendship.” John nods in response, not really sure if he can even say anything to that. “At the same time I want to get our talk on and know how your first real homo kiss was. So why don’t you loosen your panties and get the girl talk going.” 

John twists in his seat for a moment before sighing. “I-it was fine…I mean, it was nice.” He looks up at Dave and lets his head fall back on the couch. “Okay it was fucking amazing. That the answer you’re looking for?”

“Yeah, that works. I mean, I’d be worried if you didn’t like it.” 

John raises a brow at Dave’s statement. The hell was that supposed to mean? “What do you mean worried?” he asks and Dave’s smirk gets just a little bigger.

“Well we did get you out here to have sex with the guy so--”

“Dave!” John interrupts, his face a beacon of heat with the amount of embarrassment filling his cheeks. 

“What, just stating the obvious.” Dave picks up his coke and takes a sip as John stares at him.

“H-how can you talk about your brother having sex with your best friend?” John asks as his hands flail a bit. “I mean, seriously, doesn’t it like...freak you out?”

“Not really, I’ve seen my Bro balls deep in enou--”

“I don’t want to know that!” John quickly interjects. 

Dave sighs, a bit annoyed but also entertained. “Okay, the fact that I can talk about it, and he’s my brother, and you can’t even think about it and want to jump his bones, is kinda funny, and you have to admit that.” John just flaps his mouth a moment before looking back at the TV screen. He can’t even focus on it, and instead just watches blurs of grey jumpsuits and listens to the car siren blare. Why can’t he talk about it? Why does it bother him so much. Sighing, he looks down at his knees. There is a stray thread strand poking out of his pants seams. 

“The reason I don’t want to think about it is…” he sighs and rubs his fingers over his eyes, his glasses pushing up his nose for a moment. “Dave, you know I’ve never done anything with a guy...right?” He drops his hands and looks back at Dave with a crestfallen look. How is he supposed to know how to deal with this stuff? He barely knows how to deal with girls half the time.

“Well no shit,” Dave responds and turns back to the TV, which John is thankful for.

“Well then, can you just maybe tone it down a bit?” He is hopefully, so very hopeful, and then Dave gets a smirk.

“You really want me to tone it down when you’re probably going to have his cock in your ass at some point?” John responds with an attempt of speaking that ends up just being the word ‘I’ followed by silence. Dave is quiet a moment before he turns on the couch and really looks at John, his shades catching flickers from the television. John looks at the couch cushion. 

“John,” he starts. “Listen. All I can say is that, whatever happens with you and Bro, yeah it’s kinda weird. The idea of my best friend getting plowed by my brother does make me feel a bit off.” John nods as Dave continues. “But at the same time I’ve known you’ve had a crush on my Bro since we were prepubescent little shits.” John’s head comes up.

“What?” Had he really been doing that for that long? “I didn’t--” Dave interrupts him.

“Admit it.” John doesn’t want to admit it, but if it was really that obvious...

“Okay, I guess so,” he rushes. “I mean I always thought he was kinda cool in a weird, freaky way.”

“Well of course you thought he was cool, everybody thinks he’s cool,” Dave interjects. “Except for maybe me, but that’s because he’s my brother and I have to deal with his shit constantly. But even then, yeah, I even have to admit Bro can be pretty fucking cool.”

“Well...okay so, I always thought your Bro was attracti--”

“Hot, you thought he was hot.”

“Okay,” John admits through slightly gritted teeth. Dave really isn’t going to make this easy at all. “I thought he was hot.” He pauses and chews on his lip for a moment. He’s never really talked about this with anyone else, so how is he supposed to put this? “But...I don’t know, I’ve never really been interested in other guys.” John looks back at the loose thread on his pants.

“Yeah, I know,” Dave chuckles. 

John looks up with a bewildered look. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That means from age thirteen to sixteen I was attempting to flirt with you, and it went right over your head.” The words file into John’s ear, wave hi to his brain, and then leave through the other. Something did not computer right in there.

“...you were trying to what?” he finally asks after a few moments of silence.

“Don’t worry,” Dave says with a flip of his hand. “Completely over it. No offence, but kinda more into the tall dark and handsome type now a days, and you’re not quite...tall.”

“Hey!” John exclaims, unconsciously sitting up straighter.

“Just stating the obvious, you’re about average,” Dave points out. “I like guys who are tall enough that they can rest their chin on my head. Chicks too,” he adds. 

John nods and sits back, though he still sits a bit straighter. “So...like Tavros?” he asks.

“Yeah, like Tavros,” Dave confirms with a tug of a real smile on his lips.

“Okay,” John says slowly. “But you had a crush on me?”

Dave shrugs in response. “I had a thing for you when we were kids. It was just, ‘Egbert’s cute, I can talk to him, I might want to date him’. Then the longer we were friends the more it made me go ‘eh, probably not’.” John nods absently as he tries to process it. “If we had, it probably would have just ended in ‘want to go back to being friends?’. I mean, we never could have done anything, we never actually saw one another outside of Pesterchum.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” John says softly as he tries to think of how in the world Dave might have been flirting with him. Was it the jokes? The remarks on how he was looking dashing? John had just thought he was being his usual ironic self.

“Yeah, but the point isn’t I used to have a friend crush on you, it’s that you never found me attractive.” John goes to open his mouth to try and defend Dave’s hotness. Or at least he tries to, but Dave continues. “And you never found other guys attractive, so there must be more to your attraction to guys than just looks.” Oh, so he wasn’t taking John not finding him hot as an insult. Good.

“Well, I guess. But I’ve never really liked other guys,” John says and Dave stares at him. 

His glasses slide down his nose a bit and his red pupils peek over the frames. “None?” Dave asks again and John suddenly feels the need to squirm. He hadn’t really been attracted to guys, at least none of the guys in school…not all of them. 

“Okay, well maybe a couple…” he finally admits.

“Alright,” Dave smirks and waits. John just sits blushing. “And they were…” Dave tries. 

John sighs. “Th-the seniors at my school when I was in like, eighth grade.” He stops and Dave keeps waiting. With a little groan John keeps going. “I liked the guys who looked like they were in college. They were bigger than me, could probably pass for twenty one. I just thought they were so cool and it made them...hot.”

“So you like older guys,” Dave finally says. “Okay, well that doesn’t make me feel too bad anymore.”

“Da-”

“I’m kidding, Jesus Christ. It’s not a big deal dude,” he laughs. “Besides, you like older guys and that is not something I can really help with seeing as I’m only a few months older than you.”

“Well yeah,” John murmurs. 

Dave doesn’t seem to pay much mind as he keeps talking. “Anyways, so you’ve got a thing for older guys. That explains Bro and the seniors. But, what exactly was it that made you like them?”

“Like what?”

“Like what about them got you all hot and bothered down in your gym shorts?” he asks.

“W-well I never really, ‘like’ liked them. I mean I thought, I thought they were hot. Maybe, thought about kissing them every once in a while, but I never, you know, wanted one to, you know…” he fiddles with the seam in his pants.

“Bend you over one of the benches and fuck you senseless?” Dave asks completely serious. 

John winces a little. “Yeah, Dave, that,” he says, his voice pinched. “I never really thought about that.”

“And that changed with Bro, why?” Dave asks as he goes to take another bite of his pizza.

“Well probably because half the times I saw your brother he was doing that to someone else,” John mumbles with a blush. “The guys at school I would catch glimpses of in the shower, but it was never, you know, sexual.”

“Oh, well that makes sense too.” Dave pauses and thinks a moment. “Well, we know you appreciate the male body, you definitely have a thing for older guys, so why are you freaking out about Bro?”

“Because he would be the first guy I let near my ass, okay!” John somewhat snaps before going red again. Oh god he had just said that outloud.

“Huh,” Dave says and goes back to watching the TV. The hell kind of response was that?

“Huh?” John asks, his voice a bit high. “Huh!? That’s all you can say is Huh?!

“Dude, sorry, but the whole ass thing doesn’t really bother me so I can’t quite relate.”

“Wh- but- yeah that’s because you’ve actually slept with guys. But weren’t you freaked out when you first tried it?” John’s cheeks are burning, and he hates how cool and collected Dave is.

“Not really, I mean I’ve slept with guys and girls plenty of times, and not once have I felt the need to panic about what’s going near my ass or what’s going into theirs.” He gives a large smirk. It’s a lie, it has to be a lie. 

John can’t help but glare a bit. “You're a douche.”

“Yeah,” Dave replies and grabs his coke and takes a sip. “But hey, I always wrap it before I tap it and all that shit so it’s not like I’m spreading the seed of Strider everywhere. Ya know, unless they're into that kinda th--”

“I don’t want to know about your sex life, Dave,” John whines. 

“Okay. Your loss.” Dave says.

“Whatever,” John huffs. “I’m sure you don’t want to know about mine.” Dave laughs at that. “What?” John asks, voice defensive.

“You have a sex life? I mean I know you’ve had it like, what, once?”

“Twice,” John corrects and Dave laughs.

“Who?” he manages once he’s stopped laughing.

“You know who,” John hisses as Dave just keeps grinning. “You know, that girl I met my first semester. We were at one of those parties, and got drunk, and had sex, and--”

“You mean the chick you called me about after and were freaking out about because you couldn’t remember half of it and didn’t know if you were any good?” Dave’s grin is much too big and it makes John grit his teeth as he speaks.

“Yeah, Dave, that one.” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before continuing. “That, that was it. Thanks for reminding me about that.”

“What was that chicks name even?” Dave asks as he takes another bite of pizza and talks around it. “Frita, Veeta,--”

“Vriska,” John cuts in. “Her name was Vriska.”

“Whatever happened to her?” He takes another bite of pizza.

“I don’t know, we dated for like a week after, and then I never really heard from her again. I tried to get back in contact with her bu…” he sighs. “You know what, let's stop talking about her.”

“Okay, okay, we'll stop talking about that bitch. Who was the other one?" His tone is pure curiosity and John finds himself perspiring. 

“Well...um...we dated for a little bit, but nothing really happened until one night she came over. We got snuggly, we had sex, that was it.”

“What was her name?’

“Well uh...I mean...fffffuck.” John runs his hands through his hair. 

“John?” Dave asks and raises a golden eyebrow over the rim of his glasses.

“It was your cousin, okay. It was Rose,” John finally spits out.

Dave sits stunned for a moment, the full emotion plain on his face. “Wait,” he finally starts. “You had sex with my cousin? But she’s a lesbi--”

“Yeah well this was before she realized she was a lesbian!” John starts, voice defensive. “It was in high school, and we had been online dating, and she visited, and just one night we ended up having sex and that was…” John pauses and Dave just looks at him. “And that was the night she realized she was a lesbian.” 

Dave can’t hold in the laughter.“Holy shit really?” he almost sobs.

“Yes, okay, I turned your cousin gay.” John crosses his arms and sulks as Dave keeps laughing and shakes his head.

“Oh my god, you didn’t turn her gay, you just cleared a few things up for her,” he finally manages to get out as his laughter starts to dwindle.

“What do you mean?”

“She told me she was dating some dude back in highschool, but she couldn’t figure out if she really loved him or not, and that she just kinda wanted to get into his pants to figure it out, but didn’t want to hurt him if she didn’t end up liking cock because he was a good guy.” Dave manages to have himself under control by the end of the explanation. “Never knew that ‘good guy’ was you.”

“Thanks Dave,” John dead pans. “Thanks for telling me that I was the defining moment of her sexuality.”

“Just letting you know,” Dave’s voice carries a tone of apology to which John just sighs. 

“Yeah, well…” he can’t think of much else to say to that.

“Okay, so those are the only two times you’ve had sex. Right?” 

“Yes, those are the only two times.”

“And you don’t really remember the time with Vriska?” 

John tries not to wince at the question. He remembers more than he really wants to, but like hell Dave’s learning that. “No, not too terribly well.”

“Okay, and I don’t even want to know about the time with Rose,” Dave continues.

“Figured you didn’t.”

“Alright, well have you ever used toys?” The question seems so out there that John is literally stunned into silence for a moment.

“What?” 

“Have you ever used toys?” Dave tries again. “Dildos, sleeves, butt plugs.”

“No! I wouldn’t have anywhere to put them!” John’s blush has come back with a vengeance. 

“What about that chest you’ve got?”

“Like I would want to put things that have been in my ass in my treasure chest,” he huffs. Is he crazy or something?

“You could put them in your closet,” Dave points out.

“I never put anything in my closet. Are you kidding? My father was like...I don’t even know how to describe Dad when he would go on cleaning binges. I mean,” John pauses for a moment as he tries to think of the best way to explain his father. “He would stay away from the treasure chest because he knew that was all my personal crap that I didn’t want him to touch, but he would sometimes just come into the room and see it was dirty and just kind of go ‘Well John’s got dirty clothes here and there, and we’re just going to dust here, and move this, and put this in the closet, and oh look I need to organize th--”

“Your Dad would clean your room?” Dave asks a bit surprised. 

“Yes my dad would clean my room!” John almost yells. “Why? Wouldn’t your Bro ever…” he pauses for a moment and actually thinks about that image. Bro hauling laundry around the house and dusting. He does his best to keep the french maid themes out of it. “Uh. Never mind. I doubt he would ever do that.”

“Nope, never,” Dave confirms and takes another sip of coke.

“But yeah, so Dad would clean my room so I never wanted anything in there that would, you know…” he pauses and makes a motion with his hands that he’s not even sure he understands.

“Caused whirlwinds?” Dave tries.

“No, just anything sexual.” John rubs his hands over his face and into his hair. “I mean, Jesus, Dave. The idea of Dad finding like a vibrating butt plug, or whatever, makes me want to go hide in a closet.”

“Aren’t you already?” John glares at him for the commnet. “Sorry, sorry,” Dave offers. “But you’re in college now. Why don’t you get one for the dorm?”

“And have Karkat walk in?” John shudders at the thought. “No thanks.” 

“Alright...well in that case, no offense dude, but it sounds like you’re kinda sexually starving yourself.”

“I’m not!” John cries. “I masturbate regularly and...stuff.” 

Dave smirks at that. “That’s good, but again I’ve got to ask. Do you want one?”

“Do I want one what?” John rings his hands a little as he asks.

“Do you want a vibrating butt plug.” There is absolutely no joking behind it.

“Is this a trick question?” John asks after a few moment. “Like seriously, why would you even ask me that?”

“Um, maybe because you’re my friend, my best friend, and the fact that you haven’t explored any of your sexuality yet kinda freaks me out. I mean, most people do it when their sixteen.”

“Why should I have done that when I was sixteen?” John asks with a bit of confusion in his voice. Yeah, that was about the age he and Rose had slept together, but he hadn’t really ever done much with anyone else.

“I don’t know,” Dave replies with a shrug. “Just a lot of people start looking at their sexuality pretty hard when they're around sixteen.”

“Dave, I’m not you,” John replies flatly as if it couldn’t be more obvious, which it really is.

“Who said I started experimenting at sixteen?” Dave replies smugly. 

 

“Wait... When did you start experimenting?” John asks, suddenly very confused.

“Dude. I was trying to tell you I had a crush on you at thirteen. About then is when I started. Remember Terezi? First girl I was ever with.”

“Well yeah, I remember that. I thought you were way too young, but when did you lose your…you know.” He really doesn’t want to say it.

“My anal virginity?” Dave asks to which John nods. “That was when I was sixteen.”

“With who? Er, wait.” John pauses. “I remember this story. It was with Soll..Solley, Sulley--”

“Sollux,” Dave provides. Damn, John had been so close.

“Yeah, that guy,” John continues. “What happened to that guy.”

“Eh, fuck if I know,” Dave shrugs as he lays back. “Bro sent me off to that tech camp for the summer and that’s where I met him.” Dave lets out a dreamy little sigh. “Damn that guy was good with his tongues.” John twitches a little.

“Really didn’t need to know that. Didn’t need to know that...wait. Tongues?”

“Yeah, kinda got his split.” 

John stares at him. “At 16?” he asks a bit confused.

“Never said the guy was necessarily smart. But he sure as hell knew what he was doing with his di--”

“No. No, okay, you’re...done,” John interrupts as Dave smirks.

“Anyways,” Dave says and thankfully starts to change the topic. “You want to go get one?”

“What? Wait you mean like now?” John asks.

“Yeah now,” Dave says and stands to stretch.

“You want to go get a vibrating butt plug... now.”

“Well it doesn’t have to be a vibrating one,” Dave says as he pops his neck. “They have regular ones, dildos, anal beads. Vibrating anal beads are actually really--”

 

“Na-ah! Def-ne…” John can’t come up with words for a moment as he tries to keep Dave from telling him a bit too much about his own experiences with anal beads. “Are you being serious right now or are you fucking with me?”

“Being serious, there are at least sixteen different sex shops down around here.”

"Sixteen? How?”

“Okay, that may be an exaggeration,” Dave admits. “But there are plenty out here. We’ll just get you something simple that you can practice with it tonight, and that way when you do the do with Bro you kinda know what you like.” 

John hates how the explanation makes sense.

“Okay,” he finally says.

“Sweet. Let me go get the keys.”

“Wait!” John yelps. Dave stops. “Can I finish my pizza first?” he asks quietly.

“Course, Egbert. It’s not like I’m going to throw you in the car and haul you over to the store, kick in the door, and scream out ‘Hey, I need a vibrating butt plug asap’.” He flops back down on the couch.

“That actually sounds like something you would do,” John murmurs as he picks up his now lukewarm pizza. Dave leans over and rests a hand on John’s shoulder, stopping him from taking another bite.

“Hey, your anal virginity is something I will hold as sacred as you do,” John sputters a moment as Dave continues. “We will keep this under wraps. We will go in, we will get you some stuff, and we will leave. Okay?” 

John looks at him a bit sideways before sighing. “Okay,” he says. “Just promise you won’t actually scream that?”

“I promise,” Dave says with a hand on his hear. “Though that would be really funny.”

“Dave…” John groans.

“Okay, okay. Promise.” He leans back in the couch while John takes a bite of his pizza. He’s going to need to use the microwave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on getting this done! More fun friend times, though fun smutty smut will be coming soon as well. I hope you all enjoy, and as always, I apologize if I missed any grammar or spelling issues while beta reading.

The place they end up going is just a little ways outside of the city, the drive taking about forty minutes with the traffic. John stares up at the bright yellow words that spell out ‘The Lions Den’, the black silhouette of two lions beneath. Out of all of the choices that had appeared on Dave’s phone, most of them having been closer, this had been the one he had chosen. When John had asked why not go to one of the closer stores Dave’s response had been simple.

“Because most of this inner city stuff is more about the clothes than the toys,” he explained. “Yeah you can get a few things, but the selection is shit.” John had raised a brow. “Trust me dude,” Dave had told him when they had headed out. “We want to go out a little further.” So John had trusted him, and now here they are in front of a building with blacked out windows and only a handful of cars in the parking lot as the sun sits on the horizon.

“So uh, why here?” John asks as Dave shuts off the car.

“Because I like the chain,” Dave replies with a shrug. “Most chains’ll be pretty clean and shit, lot less divey, and tend to give you good deals. Not to say that the self owned places are bad, but most Lion’s Den’s are the same, and they tend to have a ton of variety.”

“What about online?” John asks quickly. He does not want to go inside yet. Good god he’s not ready to go inside. Any other time he would probably be more than happy to go to a porn shop, but with the implications behind why they are doing it now it kills just a little of John’s enthusiasm. 

“Yeah, online works too,” Dave replies as he cocks his head a bit as he speaks. “‘Specially if they’re having sales, though you don’t get to really see the size of stuff before you buy it. Might think you’re getting a regular sized dildo when reading the description, and end up with something two inches too long for your ass when it shows up.” Dave pauses a moment and John shifts a bit uncomfortably. He has a feeling that such a thing has happened to Dave before. “Though if you want to you can always go to a porn store, look at the stuff, see what you like, and then look it up online to see who has the better deals. Plus some places will even let you open the stuff and…” Dave pauses again. “Wait, no. Nevermind. That was just that one time...I really liked that clerk, he wa--”

“I don’t want to know, Dave. Really, I don’t want to know,” John cuts in before he learns more about one of Dave’s conquests than he wants to.

“Okay, okay,” Dave says and relinquishes the conversation. He unbuckles his seatbelt and opens his door. “Come on then, lets get you some toys.” Dave proceeds to get out of the car. John waits a moment more as he stares at the darkened windows of the brick building and swallows. Good god this place is intimidating.

“Come on, John,” Dave calls. “Don’t make me drag you out.” 

John sighs, opens his door, and follows Dave inside. What he is greeted with is not what he expects. While the windows are darkened, the interior is well lit and welcoming. There are displays showing off items like any other store, mannequins with clothes on them, and rows upon rows of DVD’s while the walls are lined with brightly colored toys. There are one or two other people in the store, though they are mostly lost amongst the racks of videos and magazines. John’s eyes scan the room as Dave stands next to him, and he is amazed at just how normal the place seems. The sound of Dave taking in a deep breathe makes John’s head jerk in his direction. Oh god, he’s not actually going to yell it is he?

“Da--” he is cut off by the awkward cough that Dave lets out followed by a smirk.

“Asshole,” John mutters as he walks towards a small gate that separates them from the rest of the store..

“Welcome to the Lion’s Den, Id’s please.” John jumps as he realizes that there is someone behind the counter that is adjacent to the gate.The person is a smaller girl with short, sandy brown hair that is partially covered by a blue beanie, and looks at them with pine green eyes. She gives them both a smile, and John only moves when Dave reaches past him to hand her his ID. John fumbles to pull his out, and she takes them both with a smile.

“Furst time?” she asks, and John raises a brow at the way she says ‘first’. 

“Yep,” Dave replies and claps John on the back. “My buddy here is a porn store virgin, mind helping me pop his cherry?” The girl giggles a little as she hands the ID’s back and motions them through the gate, her other hand disappearing to press a button that lets them push through the turnstyle.

“Course,” she replies. “Anything in purrticular you are looking fur?” 

“Yeah,” Dave replies. “We’re looking for your anal stuff, plugs and beads preferably.” 

John’s face feels like it’s on fire and he looks down at the racks in front of the counter. They are filled with sex themed candy, flavored condoms, and flavored lubes. His face gets reder.

“Alright,” the girl replies. “That’s going to be on the back left wall, and if you’re looking for vibrators or dildos then those will be over on the left.” She motions with her hands as she speaks, and John can’t help but notice that the sweatshirt she is wearing seems to be a bit big as it almost swallows her hands.

“Thanks,” Dave replies before glancing at her nametag. “Nepeta.”.

“Of course,” she replies with a grin. “If you need any more help just let me know.”

Dave responds with a smile as he heads towards the back wall. John glances up at Nepeta just enough to give her an embarrassed smile before scurrying off after Dave. With every glance around the store. John feels his face grow warmer. There are DVD’s of every type, dildo’s and vibrators of every shape and size, and while some are definitely made just for women, there are plenty that could work for either sex. He thinks he might recognize Bro on the cover of a DVD they pass, but John doesn’t slow down to check as he follows Dave.

“Butt plugs, butt plugs,” Dave murmurs as they move past a few more displays and back towards the far wall. “Ah, here we are.”

John tears his eyes away from the wall of vibrators he is staring at and finds a whole new wall staring him in the face. There are pristine plastic packages from floor to ceiling holding an array of plugs, beads, and oldy shaped ‘prostate wands’ that make John swallow. His eyes can’t figure out where they want to go as Dave begins to peruse through them.

“This is what you want,” Dave says as John stands helplessly before the wall of sex toys. He looks over to find Dave is looking at a few larger packages. John scootches over to look at them as well, and finds that they are all anal plugs in sets of three. According the the outer descriptions, each package has a ‘small, medium, and large’ plug, though each package has a different type. One is a set of clear plugs that are purely for insertion, nothing fancy, just plain; the second type has a cord and controller coming off each one, claiming to have controllable vibrations; and the third has three with rather large bases and buttons on the bottom of each base. Dave picks that box up. “This one,” he says and hands it to John. “Can be used as regular or vibrating, no cords to deal with, easy to use buttons, and waterproof.” 

John stares at the package with wide eyes, a sticker on it claiming each black plug has three speeds of vibration and that they are made of hypoallergenic material that will flex with his body. The largest one looks like it might just split him in half, though the smallest looks doable...maybe. Then he sees the price tag.

“Holy shit,” he mutters and looks up at the ones with the cords. They are more than fifty dollars cheaper. “W-why not just get the ones with the cords?” he asks and points.

Dave shakes his head. “Because cords suck hard core dude,” he replies. “Second they touch water they are fucked, which can make them hard as hell to clean sometimes, and it’s pretty easy to tug out the cord if you aren’t careful.”

John looks back down at the package and swallows. 

“Dude, trust me. Get the cords and you’ll be replacing them in no time, and then you’re down a shit ton of money.”

“Oh,” John replies. It does make sense at least.

“Yeah. Either get shit that’s waterproof, or is just basic and non-vibrating. Cords are a hassle and a pain in the ass to wash. Speaking of which, remind me to get you some toy cleaner.” 

“Toy cleaner?” John asks as he stands holding the plastic shrinkwrapped package. 

Dave nods in response. “Yeah, less harsh on your toys. Some items don’t react to soap all that well, and it can leave residue and shit.” Dave shivers a little. “Trust me, last thing you want is to put something covered in residue in your ass.”

John feels his head spin at the explanation. You weren’t supposed to use soap on sex toys? “Yeah, okay,,” he replies, and looks back down at the package, though Dave isn’t paying attention to it anymore. He’s moved on to another section of the wall, this one covered in beads. 

“Do you want--”

“No,” John replies as he looks at some of the lengths. “I’ll stick with these.” He holdes up the box of plugs.

Dave looks over and smirks. “Alright, no beads,” he says as he strides past John. “Though you’re not getting out of here without a dildo or two.” 

John lets out a little groan as he turns to follow Dave back to the wall they had passed before. The more gender neutral dildos are closer to the front of the store, and there are a lot of them. John has never seen so many dick shaped things that don’t even look like dicks. Some of them look like weird bumpy sticks, some curve, and a couple even look like tentacles for fuck sake.

“Don’t worry about those,” Dave says as he directs John’s attention towards a certain section. “Just look at these.” What John sees are a series of fake cocks in all different lengths, colors, and thicknesses with flared bases. Dave grabs a smaller clear one from the wall and hands it to John.

“Four inches, half inch thick, good starter one,” he tells him. “Good brand too, and they make a ton of variations. See.” He motions back to the wall and John sees that the same brand name is written across a few different sizes and colors. Dave grabs a couple more, one being a pink one that says six inches by one inch, and a dark purple one that is eight inches by one and a half inches. “Course you can pick the colors,” Dave adds. John’s reaction is to stand awkwardly with the three packages presented to him he stares down at them. He looks up and sees the six inch in blue. He takes it off the wall, puts back the pink one, and then Dave shoves the rest into his hands with the plugs he is carrying.

“This one is not going to fit,” is the first thing John can get out as he stares down at the large package. “How can this thing fit?” He looks up at Dave. “I-I don’t think I need this one.” He tries to hand it back, but Dave holds his hands up in refusal. 

“Sorry dude, but that’s the closest to Bro’s size that you’re gonna get,” Dave tells him, and John’s stomach drops a bit. “Though it might be a little thicker and longer I guess since they usually make these things way bigger than and average co--”

“Don’t need to know Dave,” John replies as he closes his eyes and grits his teeth. Fucking hell he didn’t need to be reminded that they are only here because he was going to have Bro’s cock in his ass. He looks back down at the purple one and swallows. Can he really fit something this large inside of him? “Can...can it really fit?” he asks as he looks back up at Dave.

“If you prep yourself enough then sure, I mean you’ve seen goatse right?” 

John stares at him blankly. “Goatwhat?”

“Right,” Dave says and draws out the word as he scratches the back of his head. “Yeah, nevermind. Don’t ever look that up, okay? But listen,” he continues as John goes to speak. “You like it, you use it. If you don’t like it then you can use it for pranking or some shit in the dorms.” 

John looks at the dildo in a slightly different light. It’s true that he could pull some wicked pranks with something like this if he didn’t end up using it for himself...fuck now he has to have it even if he never uses it for anything else.

“Okay fine,” he replies with a sigh and tries not to wince at the price tag. Whelp, there goes all his spending money.

“Good.” Dave sounds happy as he leads John and his arm load of toys away from the wall and towards the other side of the store where there is a series of shelves. On the way, Dave grabs a small arm basket, like the ones John has seen in grocery stores, and hands it back to John. John dumps the toys in it before continuing to follow Dave. The wall they arrive at is covered in bottles and boxes that boast different flavors, textures, sensations, and sanitary needs. Dave grabs a higher end toy cleaner and tosses it in the basket.

“Always remember to wash this shit after every use,” he tells John as he keeps looking through the boxes and bottles. “Don’t want to let bacteria build up on them for any amount of time.”

“Y-yeah, okay,” John sighs. Dave turns to him.

“Hey, dude, I’m being serious. If you don’t want to ruin this shit you clean it ASAP after every use.” Dave’s tone is completely serious, and it startles John a little. “Otherwise this stuff will be useless.” 

John is a bit surprised at the sudden serious turn. “Alright, I promise, I’ll clean them whenever I use them.” 

Dave nods his head. “Good,” he replies and goes back to the wall. “Now lube wise, do you want normal or do you want flavored?” 

“What?” The word is becoming John’s anthem.

“Do you want just normal lube or do you want it to be flavored?” Dave repeats. “I mean, some of the flavored stuff is pretty good. Sometimes I’ll just pop open a cherry or apple flavored bottle, put it on my fingers, and suck it o--”

“Dave,” John whines. 

“Hey, not trying to be sexual,” Dave replies, hands up and palms out to John in a form of surrender. “Just being truthful. Some of this stuff tastes pretty damn good. Just tends to be too much at once if you try and use a spoon.” 

John kind of gags in the back of his throat at the idea. “I-I think I’ll just stick with regular,” he decides.

Dave nods in agreement as he reaches for one of the clear bottles on the shelves and pauses. “Going to share a little secret with you John,” he says as he snatches the bottle. “Never, ever, buy oil based lube.”

“Huh?” 

“Just don’t get oil based,” Dave repeats. “The shit is more likely to fuck up your toys, it takes forever to wash off, and if it is ever flavored it tastes like shit. So, just listen to me, don’t get oil based.” 

John nods in agreement as a bottle gets tossed into his basket. “Are we done?” he asks as Dave turns away from the wall.

“Yeah, I mean, unless you want to get a dick sleeve or something.” 

John sighs heavily. “I don’t want a ‘sleeve’ Dave, I’ve got my hand.”

Dave snorts. “Alright, whatever you say.” He walks passed John and heads for the counter where Nepeta is reading what looks to be some sort of trashy romance novel. The second she sees them she sets it down and smiles.

“You two find evfurying thing okay?” she asks.

“Yep,” Dave replies as John sets the basket on the counter.

“Great,” Nepeta says with a smile as she begins to pull items from the basket. “Alright, we’ve got the backside buzzer blaster pack of three,” she says as she starts pulling things out, scanning them, and setting them in a large black bag. “A clear crystal jelly small and a blue crystal jelly medium.” She pauses and looks at John. “I have one of these in green, it’s wonderful. Really good texture, and I don’t know if you realize this, but you can slip bullets inside the base of the medium and the large.”

“Bu-bullets?” John asks while Dave smirks.

“Yeah,” Nepeta replies and turns to grab a set of small items off the back wall behind her. “Like these.” She hands over the pack of two small items to John. Inside the plastic is a set of batteries and two, inch long silver capsules. ‘Twist and Writhe’ is scrawled over the top. “You just insert them into the base of the dildo and they cause a nice, steady vibration while using the toy,” Nepeta explains.

“Oh, sweet. Throw that in there,” Dave tells her.

“Okay.” She takes the package back from John, rings it up, and puts it into the same large black bag as the others. “Alright, and then we have the large purple jelly, toy cleaner, and an eight ounce bottle of lube.” She pauses as she holds the lube just above the scanner. “You know,” she says as she drops her voice. “If you get the twelve ounce off of the stand over there you’ll save fifty cents.” Dave and John look over at the small display she nods her head towards. A small sign with 35% off sits half hidden behind the bottles. “My boss has been trying to get rid of the smaller bottles first, but I think it’s stupid to not let people know about the sale.”

“Thanks,” Dave replies as Nepeta hands him back the smaller container. John watches him go and swap out for the larger size before bringing it back to Nepeta. She runs it over the scanner. 

“Alright,” she says as she places it in the bag. “That will be three hundred and seventeen dollars and sixty nine cents, meaning you get three free boxes of condoms from this rack!” She motions towards a rack in front of the counter next to the candy.

“T-three hundred,” John stutters as Dave grabs three random boxes and tosses them onto the counter. John can’t possibly afford that. He’d be broke for months!

“Here ya go,” Dave says and hands her his card. John watches dumbfounded as Nepeta runs the card, hands it back, and then has Dave sign the receipt all without Dave batting an eye lash. Had Dave been planning on buying this entire time?

“Thank you fur joining us today,” she tells them as Dave takes the large black bag from her. “Have fun!” she adds and gives John a little wink as Dave takes him by the arm and leads him out the exit door. 

“Thanks for popping his cherry,” Dave calls before they step outside.

John isn’t able to find his voice again until they are in the car. “D-did we just buy over three hundred dollars in sex toys?” John asks, voice a bit mortified as Dave puts the car in gear.

“Yep,” Dave replies as he pulls out of his parking space and heads back towards the hotel.

“Are you insa--”

“Just say thank you, dude,” Dave replies. 

For a moment John’s mouth flaps, and then he drops his eyes. “Thanks, Dave,” John murmurs as they drive.

 

“No problem,” Dave replies. “Got to get you ready for my brother somehow.” 

John shifts uncomfortably in his seat and silence fills the car. It isn’t until they are back on the highway that Dave speaks again, the traffic somewhat better with the later hour.

“You know dude,” he says softly. “If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to.” 

John looks up to find that Dave’s face is completely serious behind his shades. 

“If you’re really not ready, you don’t have to have sex with him, John. I mean yeah, I bought you some toys, but that’s because everyone should have some toys, not because I think you need them to get ready for Bro.” Dave switches lanes as he says it, easily flowing with the traffic. “I mean, your hand can get old fast.” John chuckles just the slightest. “But seriously, if it bothers you that much then you don’t have to go through with it. I’m not going to force you to, and Bro won’t either,” Dave continues. “It’s your choice John. So if you want to get laid, get laid, and if you don’t, well hey you’ve got one hell of a toy stash now, and at least you can say you met a famous porn star.”

John sits silently in his seat for a moment and just looks at Dave. For all of his teasing, John realizes that Dave really doesn’t care what happens. Yeah, the porn store had been mortifying, but Dave had been giving him good advice in there, making sure he got good stuff and knew what to do if he ever went on his own. Now he’s saying John doesn’t even actually have to have sex with Bro, which was the whole point of this trip to Texas. For some reason, John feels something loosen in his belly. “Thanks Dave,” he says softly. 

“Course dude,” Dave replies. “Don’t want you to think your first time has to be with your douchebag of a friends older brother.”

John kind of chuckles. “You’re not that much of a douchebag,” he says. 

Dave looks at him sideways behind his shades, the red of his eyes just barely visible. “Eh,” Dave replies with a chuckle. “Yes I am.” 

The laugh that John lets out makes the tension in him melt away. “So what’s your favorite toy?” He asks Dave as they drive. Twenty minutes later and John’s learned more about sleeves that replicate anal sex from Dave than the entire internet could tell him in a day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way to long. I am so sorry about the six month wait on this guys. I've had a lot on my plate finishing school and starting me new job. I hope this chapter makes up for it. :)
> 
> And a thank you to Vollerei for helping me with my edits. I think we got most, if not all of them this time around. :)

All the mirth that John felt in the car dissipates the closer they get to his room. It had been fine getting here, joking with Dave, getting batteries for the plugs. All that was fine, but now that he’s actually back in the hotel being led to his room...well he’s not sure what to think. 

John’s not really embarrassed about wanking off, he’s actually kind of excited for that. Well, he’s excited for the prospect of getting himself ready for Bro, and possibly finding out about a few buttons he can push to get himself off. He’s just not as excited over the fact that said buttons are in his anal regions. The fact that his best friend bought said toys to push his buttons is just plain weird. Then of course Dave bought the toys so John could get fucked by his brother and just...

God his life is so fucking weird at this point. It’s like one of Rose’s weird fanfictions.

Dave stops at John’s door as John goes through his pockets to find the little card of plastic that will let him in.

“Now remember,” Dave says, and amazingly enough he’s keeping his voice down a bit. “Use lots of lube, and don’t keep going if it hurts. Stinging is okay, but if it really hurts then it’s a no go. Don’t force it. Clean up afterwards, and whatever you do, do not use anything else besides the toys I got you, no matter how dick like and fun they look.” 

John slides his key in the key slot and looks at Dave with a raised brow. “What the hell else would I put up there?”

“Well, hair brush handles look all nice and textured, bu-”

A hand comes up and covers Dave’s mouth. “No,” John cuts in and shakes his head. “Just….no.” 

Dave shrugs, John pulls his hand away, and they stand in the hall with the door barely propped open with John’s foot. He doesn’t know what to do. Should he say thank you? Hug Dave? Just go inside?

“Dude, you’re making it weird,” Dave finally says and pushes the door open for him. “Just get in there, and try not to think about me knowing you’re fucking yourself on silicone.”

John lets out a groan as Dave puts a hand on his back and pushes him through the door. “Now it’s going to be even harder not to,” John replies, though there is an attempt at laughter in his voice.

“Then maybe this will help.” John feels something small slip into his hand. Lifting his palm, he finds a jump drive. “Just stick it into one of the TV data ports, and it’ll play. You can use the remote to skip shit too.”

“What is it?” John asks as he looks over his shoulder.

Dave smirks at him through the head-sized crack in the door. “One of Bro’s earlier works, or really, the earliest one that he ever showed anyone.” 

John gapes at the door as it is closed, and he is left in a dimly lit room with a bag full of sex toys, and possibly the most holy grail of porn for any fan of Bro Strider. After a few more moments of staring stunned at the door, he finally turns towards his bedroom.

It takes a somewhat short amount of time to open the toys, add batteries to those that need them, and get a few towels set out. Dave had warned that lube, while awesome, could get messy fast. John didn’t feel like having to explain why he ruined a most likely very expensive bed duvet, or what the stains had come from.

“Alright, cleaning time,” he says as he stares at the multiple items. He should have opened them in the bathroom, would have been faster. Instead, he manages to cradle all the items in his arms, along with the cleaning spray, and sets them on the bathroom counter. Each one is cleaned with just the slightest trembling of nerves, as he thinks about how each one will feel. The clear crystal jelly dildo and small plug shouldn’t be bad, but the others? The thought makes him shiver. Could anything like that actually fit? Well it had to, didn’t it? He had seen people take Bro’s cock on the T.V. He had just always thought the guys he had slept with had been smaller to make him look bigger. Apparently not, according to Dave.

“Okay, so I just…” 

John reads the instructions, cleans each toy, and then proceeds to take them all back into the bedroom. Sticking the data stick into the T.V., John turns the screen on and goes to climb up onto the bed while it loads. The mattress is a bit more on the firm side, which is probably going to be a good thing. It would be a pain in the ass to try and balance on a squishy mattress. Maybe it would have been a better idea to do this in the living room.

“Hey, I’m Bro Strider, and today I want to show you a few of the wonderful things you can do to get yourself off.”

John just about falls off the bed at the voice. His eyes snap up to find that a somewhat grainy video is playing, and that the guy on the T.V. claiming to be Bro has to be no older than himself. He’s more wiry, less built, but still hot enough to have John’s cock stirring purely from his looks. Bro’s is even wearing his weird anime shade things, and John quickly realizes how little else. Bro is sitting on a bed cross legged, keeping his cock out of site, but the rest of him is easy to see, despite the large amount of felt and sex toys scattered around him. John can’t help but stare as he reaches for something.

“So, first things first with any pleasure getting, you’ve gotta have your lube. Well, that and your clothes off, but as you can tell I already did that.” Bro spreads out his arms in a stretch that shows off every muscle and line of his body.

John immediately realizes that he is way too over dressed. As Bro goes about spreading his legs and slicking up his dick with lube, John finds himself already getting half hard as he strips off his clothing.

“Now, while this feels great here, it’ll feel even better down here.” John tosses his underwear away just as Bro pulls his feet up and back, sits his butt near the edge of the bed, and puts his hand lower. John’s eyes lock onto the fingers that dip down between the cleft of Bro’s ass and gently push and circle. 

“Hope you’re following along, otherwise you’re going to have to hit rewind.” 

John jerks a little. The fuck? Well, at least it was a good reminder that he was supposed to be doing other...stuff. Grabbing the lube, he lets Bro walk him through using his fingers a little, nothing he isn’t unfamiliar with, but he has to admit the lube makes things way better. His finger slides in a bit easier, and when Bro tells him to add a second, he is surprised at how much he wants it.

“As great as fingers are, there are things toys out there that are even more fun.” Bro’s hand leaves his hole and pulls two items off the bed. One is a string of beads, the other is a plug. “Plugs are great for opening you up, beads are awesome for getting deep. Lets get your hole ready for anything first.” 

John watches with rapped attention as Bro picks up a plug. “Smaller is great to start with, but I’ve found I need a little extra something.” John swallows as he looks at the one that is about the size of his medium one. “Just go with whatever you think you’re ready for.”

John snags the little one and stares at it. Bro walks him through the lube process, and in a few moments, he has the little rubber toy pushed up against his hole.

“Now go slow, your fingers got you warmed up, but it might still sting a bit near the base.” As Bro starts to slide the toy into himself, John does the same. In reality, it should be weird to have this younger Bro walking him through anal, but really it’s kind of hot. Bro’s making this really kind of cute face as the plug slowly disappears inside him. His mouth is just turning up in a smile, his lips are slightly parted, and John can tell that his eyes are closed even with his shades on. It distracts John a bit until he feels that slight burn Bro was talking about, though it only lasts a moment before the plug suddenly slides in and he finds that he is sitting with a plug in his backside.

“Feels good, don’t it?” Bro pants as his fingers push against the one in him, and John does the same. When the thing buzzes to life, he just about jumps out of his skin, and moans at the same time. He had completely forgotten about the vibrating factor, and fuck if it doesn’t make him writhe just a little.

“Just let your legs fall open,” Bro is saying breathily. “Push down against the bed, sit up and rock. Just get it moving a little in you, and stroke your cock.”

John does as Bro says, and god is he happy he does. It makes the vibrations go deeper, and it makes his body shudder in an oddly burning pleasure. Bro keeps his legs open wide, and John watches how Bro moves his hips. He fucks his hand while he makes the plug inside him rumble deep, and god it feels better than he thought it would. The slight discomfort from spreading his hole begins to dissipate, and he wonders what it would be like to have something a little thicker, maybe a little deeper. John looks over at the other two plugs as he keeps rocking. 

“Now for those of you with beads,” Bro’s voice says, and John quickly looks at the screen. “Break ‘em out and grab the lube. If you don’t, just keep doing what you’re doing. I promise I’ll give you a show.” The wink Bro gives over his shades makes John scramble for the next step up in plugs, and he slowly slides the plug in his ass out. He groans as the vibrations reverberate through him, as he pulls the toy out, and sets it on one of the towels he brought over.

John doesn’t pay much attention to Bro as he talks about beads. He doesn’t have any, and he really just wants to see if he can take the next plug. His backside feels oddly empty without the toy buzzing pleasure through him. It is a feeling he quickly tries to replicate, as he coats the next plug in lube, and pushes it against his ass.

“S-shit,” he gasps as he pushes it in, and fuck it burns a bit more this time, the stretch is wider, but it is inside him quicker than he thought it would be. John’s body wraps tight around the plug, and he paused to catch his breath. Looking up, he finds Bro on all fours, with his backside towards the camera. He is slowly sliding a line of beads of growing sizes inside himself. John’s hand darts down to the base of the toy and pushes the On button.

“Ffffuuuuuck,” he moan and pushes his hips down. The vibrations reach deeper, tingling over something that makes him writhe on the bed. He watches bead after bead disappear into Bro with half lidded eyes, and all the while, Bro makes lovely little sounds of pleasure as the toys disappear inside him, one by one. John rocks his hips to the groans and moans that Bro lets out the more that disappear inside him until all that is outside of his body is a rather large ring.

“And that’s how you use beads,” he pants over his shoulders before reaching back behind him. “While they are fun for prep, and can go deep, they aren’t as fulfilling as say...a smuppet.” 

John stutters to a halt. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he pants as he watches Bro slowly remove the beads with one hand and pull a smuppet into view with the other. 

“Now, for those of you who don’t have one of my toys,” he says with a little gasp at the end as he pulls out the beads. “A regular dildo will work just fine. Glass, plastic, silicone, whatever floats your boat, just make sure you aren’t allergic to it. Also, if you’re a glass user, make sure there aren’t any chips or nicks on there. Don’t need to be cuttin’ yourself on accident.” Bro shifts so that he is spread eagled in front of the camera again, cock heavy against his hip as he leans back. “For me though, I prefer my smuppets. I mean, I based this model on just what I like.” He lifts up the dark blue smuppet with a somewhat curved nose. “Plus, I can just throw this little guy in the washer when I’m done.”

John reaches between his legs and pushes the button that stops the buzzing on the plug and swallows. Bro is drenching the smuppet nose with lube, and still talking. “Now this is going to go quite a bit deeper, mind you, so be careful. For you newbies, don’t try and force it all in on the first go. If you can, great, if not, just go as far as you can without pain. Sometimes it takes a bit before your body decides it wants to take something that deep. The beads, as I said, are a good way to gauge how much you can take. As you could tell, I can take quite a bit.” Bro gives another one of those winks at the camera, though John only half registers it. Pulling out the second plug is a little harder with its girth, and when he does he is shivering from sensitivity and arousal.

“Now that I’m all lubed up, it’s time to have some real fun.” Bro’s voice has drop a little in tone, becoming huskier and more sensual.

John watches with somewhat wide eyes as Bro presses the smuppet to his hole, and then he pushes. The tip disappears pretty quickly, and then Bro begins to push the nose steadily deeper and deeper. “Don’t stop on my account,” he pants, and John flusters a little. If this is what Bro does to him on a tape, then what the hell is he going to do to him in real life? John tries to not think of that, and as soon as he wraps his hand around the small dildo, he can’t think of much else besides how far it is going to go.

Bro is slowly moving the smuppet inside him and stroking his dick when John finally has the toy slicked and ready to go. He pushes the tip to his hole, takes a deep breath, and pushes. To his surprise it slides in relatively easily, and as he pushes it in further there isn’t any pain.

“Whoa,” he murmurs, and is stunned when he feels the flared base push against the cleft of his ass. It is pretty deep, deeper than the plug, and when he shifts a little it makes him groan. Gently, John mimics Bro’s movements on the screen, and lets out a little cry. The spot where the vibrations from the plug had been teasing gets a gentle press from the dildo, and it makes pleasure sing through John. Every time it moves over the spot, it makes John buck his hips and grit his teeth against cries of pleasure.

“Fuck, feels good, don’ it,” Bro murmurs from the T.V.

“Uh-huh,” John pants as he keeps going. He grips his cock as he moves, stroking it in time with Bro’s panting. The sound of buzzing makes him jump. Bro’s low groan makes precum dribble from John’s cock.

“Sorry if ya don’t have something with a little buzz,” Bro pants. “But when I’m on my own, I like a little more motion.”

John briefly thinks about how he wishes the toy in him vibrated. It would feel so good buzzing over that spot when he pushed it inside. He glances over at the toys on the bed, and his eyes fall on the bullet. “Fuck yes,” he pants and pulls the small dildo from him and reaches for the medium one and the bullet. With trembling hands, he manages to slick up the bullet, and slide it into the base of the dildo, button side down. 

“Mmm, getting close,” Bro says on screen. “Better switch positions.” John is quick to slather the blue dildo in lube, and pushes it to his hole as Bro pulls his out and goes to his knees. John tries to follow suit, but the bed has just a little too much give. He quickly lays himself back down. The medium dildo slides in, though with a little more resistance, and a lot more noise from John. He inches it inside, pulling back when he feels discomfort, and then tries again. It takes him a few minutes to get used to the new depth, and it doesn’t quite go all the way in, but it is worth it when he pushes the button at the base and the toy buzzes to life.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he grits out as pleasure flares through him. On screen, Bro bounces on the toy while reaching for something. 

“I’m not gonna last much longer,” he pants as he pulls a flashlight looking thing from the side of the bed. “So I’m going to give you the, ah fuck,” he comes up and down slow on the toy before bouncing slower. “Show you the fleshlight, while I keep this guy in me.”

John watches, half listening, as he pulls his legs back and pushes the toy in deeper without registering it. Vibrations dance deep, and he moans to the screen. Bro is quick to fill the fleshlight with lube, and John looks at his cock intently as it slides inside the fleshlight. The full thing can’t quite fit inside.

“Yes,” he pants as Bro begins to move it. John’s hands switch pace to match Bro’s movement with the fleshlight. “Bro, please,” he begs at the screen as Bro bounces down on the dildo before pounding up into the fleshlight. John focusses on the fleshlight.

“Nice and tight,” Bro groans out, and John moves a little faster; a little harder. It feels good, so very good, and his eyes are glued tight to Bro’s dick. The harder he moves the toy, the less it feels like a toy. It is Bro in him, moving quick and fast, making him feel good.

“Yeah, fuck yes,” Bro is saying on screen as he moves. “God damn, that feels good. So good that I-I’m gonna, gonna-” He moves the fleshlight quickly while he sits down on the smuppet’s nose. John pushes the dildo in at quick speeds with his other hand squeezing and pumping his cock.

“Cum with me,” Bro bites out, and John loses it. Everything goes tight, and for a moment, he can’t move the dildo at all. Cum spills over his hand and stomach. It shoots warm over his chest, as he gently presses it into him, milking his prostate with the toy. 

“Good,” Bro cooes on the T.V. “Good.” 

“Bro,” John pants as he pushes the button on the bottom of the toy, and stops its buzzing. On screen, Bro is saying something, but John’s not sure what it is. He listens to it though with his eyes closed until it stops. Groggily he shifts, and immediately lets out a gasp. The toy in him rubs over sensitive nerves, and John finds it almost painful to pull it out. 

“Note to self,” he pants as he finds the screen is glowing a blank blue. “Don’t leave it in.” On shaking arms and legs, he crawls to the edge of the bed, and steps to the floor one foot at a time. His legs are shaking, and his backside feels oddly empty and a tad bit soar. He grabs up one of the towels, and fills it with the used toys. “Got to clean you guys,” he says before looking down at himself. “And me.” 

He casts one last look at the two larger toys sitting on the bed, and feels a slight ache at the base of his cock. “Later,” he tells himself as he goes into the bathroom. “I’ll try them later.”

By the time he gets himself and the toys cleaned off, he’s almost too tired to move. John ends up sleeping with the large plug and dildo at the foot of his bed. In his dreams, Bro tells him just how wonderfully tight he is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy fashion talk. I had to look up so much crap for this chapter. Thanks to Vollerei again for her help editing!

John awakes to a loud, yet far away, banging. It is followed by a sudden thunk that makes him jerk upright. His lower body clenches hard when he shifts, and he takes in a hiss of breath. It doesn’t necessarily hurt, but it sure as hell isn’t comfortable. 

“The hell?” he asks the air as he moves over the large bed. His legs shake a bit as he gets out from beneath the covers, and finds what hit the floor. The largest dildo lays on the ground while the plug threatens to fall off the bed as well. There is another loud knock on the door.

“One minute,” he calls groggily as he bends down and grabs the plug. His hamstrings ache a little, and he lets out a confused sound of discomfort. Those had never hurt like that after masturbating, then again, his knees are usually down when he does that…

More pounding. “For fuck sake give me a minute!” he yells back, and quickly tosses the toys into the bathroom, with the rest of them. He grabs one of the complimentary robes that are hanging in the bathroom, and heads to the door. The knocking is nothing more than a basic beat by the time he gets to the door, and pulls it open just enough to pop his head out.

“What the fuck Da-” he shuts up quickly. Dave is not standing in the hallway, it’s Kanaya, and she has a bag thrown over her arm.

“He wasn’t kidding when he told me you sleep like a rock,” Kanaya replies with a smirk. She looks stunning in a simple dark green sundress with a high collar and no sleeves, a shockingly red ascot around her throat, and a thick accent belt that matches. The red flats are silent as she walks inside.

“W-what are you doing here?” John asks as he double checks to make sure his robe is tied shut. All that is covering him right now is very thin terricloth, and his hands. “What time is it?”

Kanaya drapes the bag over the back of the couch as she looks around the room. “It’s just past noon,” she replies as she looks about at the space theme with a judging stare. “And I’ve come to do your final fitting.” 

Past noon? Final fitting? “I-I didn’t know you were coming,” John says as he starts to edge towards the bedroom. 

She looks over at him and smiles. “Neither did the others.” 

John blinks at her in confusion.

“I’ve been working with the Strider boys for a few years now,” she starts as she sits down on the couch, in probably the most elegant flop John has ever seen. “And I’ve learned that you never, ever, trust Bro’s schedule. Dave’s alright, but Bro? That boy needs to learn what a clock is.” 

John’s only response is a small, confused, and slightly nervous laugh. This woman is crazy. No wonder Dave goes to her.

“Here,” she says as she reaches into the bag, and throws something at him. “Go put these on. You’ll be wearing them under your suit tonight.” 

John barely catches the white ball. Shaking it out, John finds that he is holding a pair of white briefs with blue lines around the crotch and waist. “I don’t joke when I say full outfits,” Kanaya says, and John looks up at her with a somewhat confused expression. “Now, please, put those on so we can begin. P.M will be done with Dave soon. Though, I think we’ll dress you down here tonight. There’s more room to spread out than in Dave’s chair filled space.” She pulls out a sleek black phone as she says it, and begins to text.

“O-okay,” John replies, though he continues to stand still in the room as the woman taps away. 

Kanaya looks up at him through her lashes, and John finds himself skittering away from just the sliver of green he catches. That woman could eat him alive with chutney and red wine, and John doesn’t even know what the fuck chutney is.

The underwear is surprisingly soft, and kind of...lifting? He only looks at himself in the mirror for a moment, but the blue lines make his junk look good. LIke, really good. “Damn,” he murmurs as he goes to pick up the robe.

“Just the pants please,” Kanaya calls.

“Pants?” John asks as he pops his head out.

Kanaya lets out a sigh. “Underwear,” she replies. “Just come out in your underwear.”

John feels his face go a bit warm, but she’s already seen him in his ‘pants’ before, so what the hell. Why not. He walks out meekly, slightly curled in on himself, and he feels like he might be limping a little. Kanaya has the bag opened, and John can see her pulling something out. 

“Have you showered?” she asks as he comes into the room. Kanaya holds up the tux, and John stares at it instead of responding. The thing is so white he thinks it might be made of snow. Double streaks of blue go up the legs, sides, and arms. The jacket has blue lapels, and small blue accents along the arms, and cuffs.On the front of the pants, two lines of blue outline a set of pockets, and there are three similar stripes over the pockets on the chest, and waist of the tuxedo jacket. 

“Whoa,” John says as he walks towards her, and the outfit.

Kanaya jerks the tux back before John can touch it. “Are your hands clean?”

John blinks at her. “Uh, well I showered last night, and I haven’t done anything today.”

“Stick them out,” Kanaya responds. John stares at her a moment before doing as she says. Kanaya inspects his palms.

“Alright, you’re fine. Go hang this on the door frame.” She hands him the tuxedo and pants, and John does as he is instructed, and Kanaya goes back into the bag. After John puts up the tux, he turns to find she is holding a shirt, and a weird band of fabric. Just how many layers is he going to be wearing? 

“We’ll start with the shirt,” she tells him. 

John takes the shirt, and goes to pull it over his head. He gets a smack to it instead. Not hard, but enough of one that he stands a bit stunned.

“Unbutton it first,” Kanaya says. “Do you want to stretch the collar?” 

“N-no Ma’am,” John replies, and quickly goes about unbuttoning the shirt, before pulling it on. He buttons up the white buttons that are just barely outlined in the same blue as the rest of the suit. “How did you get all of this done so quick?” he asks as he finishes buttoning up the shirt.

She hangs the odd length of fabric on the door next to the tux, and pulls a small book from beneath her accent belt. “That is for me and my employee’s to know, and my competition to pine over,” Kanaya replies before walking around him. She makes him stretch his arms out in multiple directions, bend over, lean in odd ways, and raise his hands above his head. 

“Good,” she says. “No alterations needed. Now.” She takes the pants down from the doorframe. “Put these on.” John, again, does as he is instructed, and Kanaya pulls over a chair. “Stand on this,” Kanaya instructs, and he gets up quickly, amazed at how flexible the pants are. Kanaya walks around him again. This time she opens the tiny book, and using a pencil that had been hidden in the spine, begins to make a few notes. 

“Tavros was right,” she says, and she sounds pleased. “Even in shoes, you’ll need the legs brought up.”

“Where is Tavros?” John asks as Kanaya goes back towards the door.

“He’s at his own fitting,” Kanaya replies. “I wasn’t about to let him go in one of his suits from last season. Down.”

“Huh, oh.” John gets down quickly. Kanaya comes back with the blue band, and John lifts his arms without prompting when Kanaya’s hands start going towards his waist. She gives him a small smile.

“It was a hard choice for you, but we went with a cumberbun, at least for tonight,” Kanaya says as she wraps the cloth around him. “There is a vest for this tux as well, but with the heat I felt less coverage would be best.” She ties the blue fabric around John’s waist. “If it were winter, you would be in the vest. Would have made you look a bit broader, but this will make you look taller.” She says the last bit with a smile before standing back. Again she circles, jots notes, and then goes to the door. 

John feels a small thrill go through him as she walks towards him with the jacket. She helps him into it wordlessly. The fabric is softer than he expected, and he can feel the satin against his wrists. Dave was right, it does feel a bit odd, but not bad. Kanaya straightens the sleeves on him, judges his shoulders, and his waist. It has a single button down under his rib cage, allowing the V of his jacket to go low.

“The vents make you fill out a wonderfully,” Kanaya murmurs. 

John wants to ask what the hell a vent is, but at the same time, maybe not. He doesn’t have a clue what is happening, he just knows he’s getting nice clothes. He says nothing as Kanaya makes her last few notes. 

“Where are the shoes you’re wearing for tonight?” she asks.

John feels his mouth go a bit dry. Shoes? He was supposed to bring shoes? Like, nice shoes? The closest he has are some beat up old black ones he used to wear from marching band. “Uuuh…” he starts.

The way Kanaya’s shoulders drop makes him want to apologize. They then gently move up and down as she begins to chuckle. “I’m just kidding,” she tells him before heading back to the bag. “Sit down.”

John sits as he feels the lump in his throat dissipate. “You like jokes, don’t you,” he says as she comes back with socks and the shiniest, whitest pair of shoes he’s ever seen.

“Most,” she replies as she kneels. John goes to tell her he can do it, but she waves a hand at him. “You’ll tie them wrong,” she tells him, and he just stares at her. How could he tie a shoe wrong? She slips the socks on, and John watches as her hands undo his shoe laces, and loosens the tongue, slides it on his foot, and then ties it quickly. The laces fall like they do in the magazines. She stands up, and John follows. “Up,” she tells him, and he scrambles up the chair again. It’s amazing the way the tuxedo moves with him. 

“A quarter inch on the legs,” she says before averting her gaze to John’s chest. Kanaya taps a finger to her lips in thought. “Hmmm, bowtie. Definitely bowtie. Want to show off those shoulders.” She jots down one last note, and then snaps the book shut. “Alright, take it off,” she says as she walks back to the door to retrieve the hangers.

“W-what?” John asks as he gets down. “Can’t I go look at it first?”

“Not yet,” Kanaya replies. “It’s not finished yet. I don’t reveal unfinished work.”

John looks down at himself. Just from this angle, he can tell he has to look pretty damn good. “Looks pretty done to me,” he murmurs.

“And that is why I am the designer,” she says as she comes back, and hands him the hanger. “And you are the model.” The way she says it is curt and simple, but the words make John feel like he’s close to having his head bit off. 

“Yes Ma’am,” he replies, and quickly starts to strip. 

“Take off the pants and socks as well,” she adds as she heads past him. “I need to use the restroom, so you’ll have ample time to clothe yourself.” 

“Okay,” John replies. He’s not going to question her. He quickly gets out of the clothing, socks, and shoes, before trying to put the tuxedo back on the hangers. He can’t seem to get it to look as neat as it had been.

“Decent yet?” Kanaya calls as he gives up, and puts the shoes next to the couch with the socks balled up on top.

“One sec!” he calls back, and rushes into his bedroom. He quickly pulls off the ‘pants’ and grabs a fresh pair from his suitcase. He has a feeling Kanaya would look down at him wearing the pair from yesterday. “All good.” He doesn’t bother with a shirt, and she doesn’t bat an eye when she comes out.

“I’ll be back with the alterations around five,” she says as she goes to collect the suit bag. Picking the shoes up from the floor, she slides them into a pocket on the side. “Don’t wear those until I get back.” She points to the underwear he is holding. “Shower beforehand and shave. P.M. and Mr. Ayor will be doing your stylings, along with Dave’s.” 

“Stylings?” John asks.

“Yes. You need a little grooming before you showcase one of my designs,” she tells him. “Dave could stand a trim as well.” Her words are followed by a knock. “Speaking of.”

Kanaya walks towards the door as John quickly scoots to the side. He stays out of direct sight of the door as Kanaya lets Dave in. The blonde is in a t-shirt and jeans, and he looks tired. “Really, two final fittings?” he asks with a yawn.

“I thought it would be best,” Kanaya replies with a smile. “I didn’t know if you were going to lose any limbs with how you, and your brother, were bickering the other day. Did the same to Bro.” 

“Well, I’m whole,” Dave replies. “What time should we expect ya?” He falls back onto the couch, and John goes over to join him. 

“I’ll be back around five. You boys will be down here with MP, and Mr. Ayor. I’ll deal with your brother,” she tells them as she stands with her arms around the clothing bag. 

“What about Tavros?” Dave asks.

Kanaya smirks at him. “As I told John, Nitram is having his own fitting. You’ll see him when your car arrives.” She goes to grab the doorknob with one hand, before pausing. “And John, good choice in toys. I have that same indigo one, but in rose.” 

John just stares at her as she opens the door. He’s not even able to compute that, if anyone were to pass by the door, they would see him in nothing but boxers. 

“See you in a few hours.” Kanaya gives a slight wave as the door shuts. They can’t hear her footsteps as she walk away.

Dave clears his throat. “So…guessing you didn’t wash them.”

John collapses back on the couch. “Fuck you Dave, I did to,” John replies as his cheeks heat up. “I just forgot to get them out of the sink.”

Dave lets out a snort before patting John on the back. “Don’t worry about it. Least she didn’t walk in on you using them. Once I-”

“Don’t want to know Dave,” John replies, and gets up to put on clothes. “Don’t want to know.”

Dave makes up for the embarrassment when John comes back, and is told that they will be having the breakfast menu for lunch. John doesn’t realize that Dave means the entire menu until a very confused bellhop comes to the door. His cart is so ladened with food that they have to use part of the couch as a table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Kanaya.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to get another one of these done! Please enjoy, and I hope that my lovely beta and I found all the mistakes.

It doesn't take long for John to feel sick from a mixture of too much breakfast food and nerves. Maybe he shouldn’t have put syrup on...everything. Dave had ordered enough food for at least eight people, and the two of them had managed to eat at least half of each plate, if not more. 

“Oh god, I can’t move,” John groans as Dave flicks through crap T.V. It’s too late for any of the good weekend cartoons to still be on, but not late enough for the big channels to be playing any movies or good reruns. Dave ends up leaving it on the History Channel with Ice Road Truckers droning on in the background. 

“Going into a syrup coma?” Dave asks. John flips him off. “Hey, you’re the one who practically drank the stuff like water. You sure your family isn’t from Canada?” Dave dodges a pillow that John chucks at him. “Nah, you can’t be. Canadians are nicer.”

“Would you just let me wallow in my pain without a running commentary?” John grumbles as he lays staring at the ceiling. God, all that food has made him tired, and maybe just a bit irritable. Okay, so maybe it’s the nerves making him irritable, not an over full belly.

“Can do,” Dave replies, and John looks at him in confusion. That had been almost too easy. “I was going to go take a nap. Was not expecting that wake up call, and I did not go to bed early last night. Plus, want to be nice and rested before the craziness that is Maryam getting us looking like presentable young men.” Dave stands and stretches. “You should do the same dude. Doubt you slept much last night, and dinner with Bro is like leading a horse to prime hay.”

John blinks at him in confusion. “What?” he asks.

Dave smirks at him. “He’ll eat, but you never know when he’s going to start bucking,” he tells him.

John stares at him blankly. “Dave...that makes absolutely no sense.” 

“Oh it will,” Dave replies as his smirk grows.”Now get some rest. I’ll be back in a couple of hours to make sure you shower and shit so we aren’t murdered. Have some more not-Bro time before he steals ya.”

“He’s not going to st-” John starts.

“Yes he will,” Dave cuts in. “Just like how I’m going to steal Tavros all day tomorrow. Neither of you are going to be able to walk Sunday night.” Dave pauses for a moment. “Or you and I won’t. I have no idea what his positional preference is.” 

The pillow hits Dave in the shoulder. “Out,” John half shouts. 

“Going, going,” Dave replies, and slips out the door.

John lets out another groan. A nap sounds like a good idea. Between the soreness of his body, and the stomach ache from the amount of syrup he’s consumed, some sleep definitely sounds good. Getting up makes him let out another groan as he gets off the couch.

The door clicks open. “By the way, how were the toys?” Dave asks him with a grin. 

John’s going to run out of pillows.

\-------

John wakes up a couple hours later to the hotel room phone ringing. His hand searches for it until he knocks the receiver out of its cradle. 

“Hello?” he asks blearily. Maybe sleeping this long in the middle of the day was a bad idea.

“This is your wake up call and…” there is a pause. “Shower reminder, sir.” 

‘God damn it, Dave,’ flits through John’s head as he rolls over to look at the clock. It’s just about four o’clock. “Yeah, thank you,” John grumbles as he hangs up and lands face first into the pillow. He breathes shallowly for a moment, nose smooshed into the featherly plumpness. 

The phone rings again.

“Hello?” he asks when he finally has a hand on the receiver again. 

“Please pardon the following language sir,” the same voice as before says. “But I am being paid for this.” There is a distinct sound of disdain in his voice,and John finds it somewhat familiar, though he can’t tell why. “I quote for one Mr. Bro Strider.” The man clears his throat. “Looking forwards to tonight. I’m ready to get a hand on that plush…” Rustling comes over the receiver along with muffled voices. “Do I really have to read this?” John hears him ask. It is followed by another muffled voice and some laughing. There is a deep sigh. “I’m ready to get a hand on that plush ass and give you- I will not read that,” he snaps. “That is borderline sexual harassment.” 

More muffled voices before he comes back. “He also wants me to tell you to ask his brother for his number. Why he doesn’t just text you the damn thing is beyond me. Hey wa- what are you doing!” The line suddenly goes dead.

“What in the hell?” John murmurs as he puts the phone back down. 

A few seconds later and his cell phone buzzes. John picks it up off the table and finds a message in his inbox. He opens the message and is very confused at what he finds. The stuck up guy from behind the counter is being crushed against Bro’s side as he is pulled against Bro with one arm. His E. Ampora name tag is only partially visible as he is crushed against Bro’s side. Bro is smiling, and Ampora’s face is bright red. Bro is holding the phone, and the picture is skewed. 

‘Realized this guy had a point,’ is texted along the bottom with a phone number. ‘See you tonight’, follows behind it. John just stares at it. Bro’s smile is so wide, his eyes just barely peeking over the top of his shades. Everything about the picture makes John’s lower body jump. Well, maybe not the flustered desk clerk, but definitely the rest. He looks over at the bathroom door. He does have an hour, hasn’t tried that large toy, and he’s going to be in the shower anyways...

“Hell no,” John mutters as he gets up and heads into the bathroom. “I need to walk tonight.” -------

John showers, gives himself the closest shave he can on his face and trims his lower areas, puts away his toys, and dresses in boxers and nothing else. He debates on putting on the underwear Maryam had given him, but she had told him not to put them on until she had come back. Instead, he sits in the boxers he had been wearing during his nap and tries to watch T.V. and glances at the clock every six seconds.

There’s a knock at the door and John shoots off the couch. He quickly pulls the door open.

“Dave?” he asks in confusion as his friend comes through the door. He’s in a bathrobe and slippers.

“You forget I was coming?” Dave asks as he heads towards the couch.

John blushes a bit. “M-maybe a little,” he admits as he closes the door behind him. Dave smirks at him as there is another knock almost immediately. “Shit,” John squeaks as he quickly pulls the door open. P.M. stands in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. “Did...did I just shut that in your face?” he asks. P.M. nods, and John rubs at the back of his head. “Uh...sorry,” he says as he steps back to let them in along with the bag they are holding. Behind P.M. is a man John hasn’t seen before who is also carrying a couple of bags. He is shorter, probably close to John’s Dad’s age, with dark skin, a round face, and thinning hair. 

“Mayor!” Dave yells out in delight as John closes the door behind him. John turns to find Dave going and giving the short man a hug. “I thought you were still out in NY.”

Mayor, as Dave called him, beams as Dave with a wide face. “And miss working with one of my favorite clients? You must be joking.” He has a pleasant voice, and John feels a little less nervous as Dave and Mayor walk towards the couch.

“So who’s doing what?” Dave asks as he sits on the couch.

“I’ll be doing hair this evening while P.M. gets all the last minute alterations done,” Mayor replies. 

“Good,” Dave says. “No offence, MP,” Dave tells her. “But for a guy with so little hair, he needs some quality time with these quality locks.”

John rolls his eyes as he walks towards them as P.M. goes to the door frame and hangs the suits up. Mayor turns and gives John a once over. “And this must be the young man of the evening,” he says as he sticks out a hand to shake John’s. “Mr. Mason Ayer, or as Dave likes to call me, Mayor.” 

John takes it. “John Egber-woah!” He is suddenly pulled down and finds warm, thick fingers in his still damp hair. 

“Dense strands, little damage, and it looks like you don’t have bad dander at all,” Mayor murmurs. “Though you do seem a little dry.” He releases Johns scalp and nods. “I know just what I am going to do with you two.” He turns as P.M. comes forwards. “Which bag did I put the sheers in?” he asks. Their response is to roll their eyes and hand Mayor a large box like bag. “Thank you,” he says cheerfully before turning to Dave and John.

“So boys,” he asks with a smile. “Who wants to be the first to be snipped?” 

John doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone this happy about hair before.

\---------------

“You have to be a magician,” John says as he looks at his hair. He had been taken aback at how quickly and precisely Mayor had done Dave’s. He had been a wizz with his shears and razor, cutting hair and sending light locks onto the floor. Mayor had created some sort of undercut to one side that had a gradient to Dave’s longer hair. He had then styled it so the hair swept more to one side of Dave’s head, showing off the buzz, but also making him look classy in a strange way. 

“Told ya,” Dave calls from where P.M. is helping him with his cufflinks. He looks good. The suit makes him look a bit broader, kind of like Bro, but also accents his waist and legs. The colors make him look tanner as well. John has to say he looks good, and it makes him wonder just how good Bro looks.

“Why thank you, John,” Mayor replies as he comes over to look at John’s hair as well. He had done a slight buzz on the underside, though all the way around with John. On top he had simply trimmed, leaving a little length to it before styling it with something that made it look super soft. He had even taken a straightener to it at one point, which had scared John to death, but it had made his hair look almost like it was made out of soft black waves. 

“Try not to let Mr. Strider muss it up too much,” Mayor adds, and John looks at him a bit surprised. He winks, and John feels his face go red. “Now, if you’ll go get on the undergarments that Ms. Maryam gave you, we can get you dressed. Your limo will be here in about twenty minutes.”

“Better make that thirty,” Dave replies. “Traffic is not going to be fun tonight.”

John just nods and quickly scurries into his room where he slips out of his boxers and into the white briefs he had been given. He comes out a few moments later, and finds that P.M. has already started to undo his clothing bag as Dave sits on the couch.

“So, what first?” John asks. He is handed a pair of socks. From the time they had gotten here, P.M. hadn’t really spoken, just made gestures of acknowledgement as they did their work. John is still a bit confused by MP, but he does his best to not make it too obvious. Like Maryam said, everyone looks good in a suit.

“Thanks, MP,” he says and goes about putting on the socks. They dress him quickly, helping him into the pants so that they don’t pool on the floor and crease. They then get him into the undershirt, cumberbund, bowtie, jacket, and a set of white dress shoes that fit better than John could have dreamed. The entire time, Dave rattles on about the dinner.

 

“It’s going to get boring, I warn you it is going to get really boring, what with all the speeches,” he tells John as P.M. goes about doing his buttons. Apparently they are going to some sort of thank you dinner for those who raised money for some childrens organization. It had taken John aback a bit, hearing that Bro donated a lot of money to such charities, but Dave had told him it was a little known fact to only a few people. Bro didn’t really like attention from it, but to buy a seat for the fundraiser dinners, he had to be there. 

“How many are there?” John asks as P.M. straightens his bowtie and then takes his wrists. P.M. lifts them up so that they can put the cufflinks in. The small stones in the metal glint like sapphires, and John wonders if they may not just be sapphires. How much money is he even wearing?

“Hell if I know,” Dave replies.

“Is Bro going to make one?” The response he gets is a snort from all three. “What?”

Mayor begins talking before Dave can. “Mr. Strider tried that once,” he says. “The March of Dimes had not been happy with the amount of colorful language that had been used in his speech.”

“It had still been good though,” Dave points out. “Just unfiltered and a little too...what’s the word I’m looking for, Mayor?” Dave asks over the couch as Mayor uses a little hand vacuum to suck up the excess hair. 

“Off color,” Mayor replies. “I think that would be a good way of putting it.”

Dave nods. “Yeah, we’ll just say there were a few laughs, and a few gasps, and by the end of it Bro was being asked nicely to leave before the authorities escorted him off the premises.” He chuckles a bit. “I have to say though, that was probably the most fun we ever had at one of those things.”

John wonders about that for just a moment before he is tapped on the shoulder, and P.M. motions him towards the bathroom. He grins at them before quickly leaving the room. He’s been waiting to see this on him for...well a few hours, but that has almost been too long. Standing in the full length bathroom mirror he finds it was well worth what little wait he had. Everything hits him in amazing ways, making his body look broader, his skin tanner, and his eyes pop. 

“Well we’re going to turn some heads,” Dave says as he comes into the bathroom to stand next to John.

John stares at him with his mouth a bit agape. “She’s a witch,” is all John can say. 

“Nah,” Dave replies. “More like a God.” 

“You flatter me,” comes from the other room and John is happy to see that Dave makes a twitch of surprise. “Now come out here so I can see you both.”

Both boys come out to find Ms. Maryam standing in the front room in a very modest, but very amazing formal dress. Her arms and upper chest are covered in a sheer black cloth that is cut to dangle over her green emerald dress. It just barely touches the ground. She has touches of silver as well, though only as simple accents on her fingers, neck, and ears. Her hair is done all around her face, and looks as soft as John’s. 

“Wow,” John murmurs as she comes forward and glides around the two of them, eyes darting all over.

“Do the shoes fit?” she asks John as she brushes invisible lint from Dave’s shoulders and makes a tug at the hem of John’s jacket.

“Yeah,” John replies. “Really well actually.” 

“Good,” is all she says as she looks them over from head to toe. “I have one of the balcony seats as well this evening,” Maryam tells them both. “So if anything goes amiss, come find me. Besides something like that happening, then this is where we will separate for tonight.” She looks at Dave. “Really, I don’t want to see your brothers face unless he pulls a stitch. Understood?”

Dave nods. “Got ya,” he tells her.

“Good,” she replies. 

Mayor clears his throat, and everyone turns to look at him. “Limo’s here,” he says by the windows. “Don’t want to keep your dates waiting,” he adds in a joking voice. John’s heart suddenly hits his shoes. 

“You’ll be fine,” Dave tells him. “Just smile and try not to pop a boner.”

John goes to punch him, but Dave is already heading for the door. With a dry swallow, John looks at his crotch and tugs at the fabric a little. God he hopes he won’t have that issue. He pictures how Bro looked in his unfinished Tux and feels his palms sweat as heat slowly makes a march south.

“I’m so screwed,” he murmurs.

“No you’re not,” Maryam replies. “Those pants I gave you are made to help hide that.” She winks, and John feels a surge of gratitude. 

“Come on, John,” Dave calls from the door. “Don’t want to keep ‘em waiting.” 

“We’ll clean up here,” Maryam tells him. “Now go before Strider starts stripping downstairs.”

John smiles at Maryam in thanks before he catches one last look of his reflection in one of the space pictures on the wall. He looks good, is going to go have a nice dinner, and get laid. So why is he so nervous? 

“John?” Dave asks, and there is just a touch of concern in his voice. 

“Coming,” John calls back and jogs into the room. 

“Hey,” Dave says softly as he goes and pretends to straighten John’s bowtie while they wait for the elevator. “Remember, you want to pull the plug, say the word and I’ve got ya.”

John takes a deep breath and nods. “Yeah,” he says. “Alright.”

“Alright,” Dave replies. “Just know if you do, you’re on your own tomorrow, because I am not giving up climbing Tavros, tonight.”

John rolls his eyes, and he doesn’t feel as nervous anymore. At least not for a few moments. They come rushing back as he and Dave head down the elevator. Neither of them say anything, and John thinks that Dave may actually be nervous as well.

“Wonder what color Tavros will be in,” Dave murmurs before they hit the first floor.

The question is answered the second the door opens and exposes the lobby. Tavros and Bro stick out like sore thumbs in their exquisite clothes. Bro is in the orange John had witness in their first meeting, and it looks amazing on him. It makes his tan stand out more, his hair look bright, and it fits tight where it should and accents even more than John thought possible. 

“Better cover your crotch,” Dave says out of the corner of his mouth. John jumps a little when he says it, but doesn’t get to make a retort as Dave heads over to Tavros. Tavros is in a suit that is made out of an almost shiny material that makes him look like he is cast in shining copper. Streaks of black accent him, and John is stunned by how good the guy looks. The colors make him seem almost inhuman, and the tanness of his skin seems to grow even darker under the color.

“Making me come get you,” Bro says right next to John, and John jumps. How had he covered that much ground so quickly without John noticing? “Am I going to have to fight Sweet Cheeks there for your attention?” Bro asks. “Though in that get up I think you beat him out for that name.” Bro makes a circle around John, making him blush. Others are watching as well, and it adds to his embarrassment. “Thought you looked good before,” Bro says as he circles around to stand in front of John. “But now I want to get you out of your clothes more than ever.”

John isn’t sure what words are right now. He’s too distracted with how his blood is trying to decide if his cheeks or dick needs it more. Dave, once again, saves the day.

“Come on you two,” he calls. “We’ll be late.”

“Comin,” Bro calls before he presents his arm to John. “Shall we?” he asks. John tries to swallow, but it ends up turning into a nervous cough which he manages to turn into a yes.

“God you’re cute,” Bro says as John takes his arm in what he hopes is the way he is expecting. His cheeks win the first round of who needs more blood. “Can’t wait to mess up your hair in the car,” Bro adds.

And round two goes to his cock.

Bro leads him out of the grand hall of the hotel, and over to where two limos wait. The first is white, and he guides John towards it. The other is black, and Tavros and Dave take it. 

“See you there,” Dave calls as Tavros gives a tentative wave. John waves back before Bro leads him into the limo and the driver closes the door. John settles into his seat as Bro settles next to him. Their legs are pressed together from hip to knee, and John feels very, very warm. The limo is quiet except for the sound of the air conditioning.

John turns to look at Bro. “Y-you look, really go-” John is quickly cut off as Bro leans in and kisses him. If not for the hand suddenly on the back of John’s neck, it would have knocked him back. Instead of pulling away, John scrambles to grab at Bro’s chest, shoulders, anything. Fingers sneak up the back of his skull, and John gasps for air when Bro finally pulls back.

“You know, we do have at least thirty minutes before we get there,” he says as the driver turns, and John feels himself lean into him from the turn. “Want to test Maryam’s anti-rumple cloth?”

John is panting as he looks up at Bro. Oh fuck, fuck this is happening. The fingers in his hair are real, Bro is real, this limo is real.

“Yeah,” he manages. 

The kiss that follows makes him question reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a taste of what is going to come...or cum...god I love double entendre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sneaks in, drops, and runs*

Everything about John is alight as Bro cups one hand behind John’s neck and wraps the other around his waist. This is nuts, 100%, out of some bad trashy romance, unbelieveable. 

“Relax would ya?” Bro murmurs into John’s ear. The hand on the back of his neck starts to massage the muscles. It causes little shudders to go through John. “It’s like making out with a marionette when you're strung this tight.” Bro’s voice is low, with a hint of humor and liquid honey.

Lightning shoots from John’s ears to his dick.“S-sorry,” he manages. Bro’s voice is way too sexy right now. Really, everything is, and that’s got John reeling as hands pull him into Bro’s lap. He’s shorter than Bro, but sitting in his lap has John above him. His shoulders are about as broad as Bro’s, but his are just built that way, Bro is just...ripped. 

Having him sit in Bro’s lap like this makes the angle much different, having him look down at Bro instead of up, which helps. It also gives Bro the perfect position to grope John’s ass and make him squeak. John blushes and goes ridged.

“What did I just say?” Bro asks as he gently squeezes John’s backside with one hand and removes John’s glasses with the other. It feels good, really good, and knowing it’s not going to stop makes John groan instead of squeak. He relaxes a little, his weight going to his shins as he sits with them on either side of Bro’s thighs. He’s amazed that the pants he’s wearing stretch as his knees slide over the limo seats, allowing him to sit fully in the others lap.

“You told me to relax,” John replies as he brings up his arms to wrap around Bro’s neck. 

Bro gives him a smirk, and leans towards him. John hesitates for only a moment before leaning down and kissing Bro. Being above Bro gives John more confidence, and he puts some force behind the kisses. Small, muffled sounds escape him as Bro tugs him closer, making John have to open his legs wide so that he can sink down lower to kiss him. The pants continue to stretch amazingly as Bro’s fingers dig into his backside. John’s still careful though, Maryam had told them she didn’t want to be bothered at the banquet, and the last thing he wants is to be the one going to her with a hole in his pants.

“God damn I can’t wait to get you out of these,” Bro tells John when he pulls back to speak against his ear. A moment later his mouth is on John’s neck, lapping and sucking, making him moan. “I just want to get a taste of you.”

His head reals a little. “A-aren’t you already?” John asks.

“Of what’s above the belt,” Bro replies with a grin that makes John test the flexibility of the pants just a little bit more. 

“Fuck,” is the only word he can get out. 

“Not yet,” bro replies and kisses him again. It’s much more fevered, his mouth crushing against John’s as he squeezes John’s ass. “Mind if I try tasting a bit more?” One of Bro’s hands come to the front of John’s pants, and John can’t help but push his hips forwards against the palm. 

“O-okay,” John stammers as his mind goes reeling. This is happening, he’s about to get either a hand job, blow-job, or who knows what the fuck else in a limo. It’s official, his life is now a gay porn movie and he’s the unsuspecting co-ed. Well, maybe not so unsuspecting.

“Great,” Bro says with a grin. His hands lift John up a bit, and John helps Bro get him into a sitting position on the limo seats. Large hands are quick to unbutton John’s pants and get them down around his knees. Bro leaves the underwear.

“I was wondering what she was going to put you in,” Bro says with a smile, thumb rubbing over the outline of John’s cock. The digit is warm through the thick fabric, surprisingly so.

“W-what do yours look like?” John asks with a pant. 

Bro takes his shades off before speaking. “You’ll find out soon enough.” The grin Bro gives John is ridiculously hot from between his thighs, especially with how devious he looks without his eyes covered. The color is distracting, way too vibrant to possibly be real, but John knows that those aren’t contacts.

Bro proceeds to lick a line up John’s inner thigh while his hands knead at John’s hips. Biting his lip, John looks away from what is happening in his lap to the rest of the limo. The dark glass that faces him is all that keeps passersby, and the driver, from seeing what is going on.

“Ah!” The little exclamation pops from John’s mouth as Bro’s lips find their way over his cock, mouthing him slightly through the cotton.

“Got something else for you to wear,” he murmurs against the cloth before his teeth find the waistband and pull the elastic down. Bro can’t get them completely off, but he does manage to get the band to snap down around John’s dick. The slight sting makes him jump.

“Wh-what’s that?” John asks as multiple thoughts flit through his head. There is no way Bro would make him get undressed, they don’t have enough time for that, but that doesn’t stop a whole array of random outfits from sashaying through his imagination.

“This.” Bro produces what is most definitely a condom wrapper.

“Huh?” John asks with a pant as Bro goes about sliding his pants down a little more. He gets it all down around John’s knees as he speaks.

“Hey, I know your stuff came back clean the last time you went in, and that you wouldn’t lie to Dave about having no other partners since, but this is my thing, John. Can’t risk it even for a cute little dick like yours.” Bro proceeds to unwrap the condom. “Besides, flavored condoms are the shit.” 

“O-okay. That’s fine,” is all John can respond with because no matter what he’s about to get his dick sucked, and Bro just called his cock cute. He bites his lip when Bro slides the condom down his shaft, getting it all the way down to the base. It’s a bright shade of yellow, and it kind of makes John’s dick look like a fat banana for the moment he can see it. He only gets a glimpse before Bro’s head is obscuring the view of his lap and there is something warm lapping at his cock.

“Did you know that the banana flavoring they use today is from an extinct strain?” Bro asks, pausing to nuzzle against John’s thigh.

“N-no,” John replies. 

“Yep. It’s one of my favorite flavors.” He looks up at John and gives a wink before his head is positioned right above John’s dick. John’s hands go to Bro’s shoulders as Bro’s mouth wraps warm around the head of his dick, and then slowly starts to slide down. 

“F-fuck,” John stutters as Bro’s mouth keeps going, and going. John has to look at the ceiling when Bro’s mouth hits the base of his cock. Then he swallows, and John lets out the loudest moan he’s ever heard come out of his mouth. The trip back up John’s dick is just as slow as the decent, and it has John’s fingers spasming against Bro’s collar. 

Bro comes off with a slurp. “Told ya it’s my favorite flavor,” he says and looks up at John.

John tries to say something, but doesn’t get much out before Bro’s mouth covers his cock once again, and he finds that the slow pace is not going to continue. The first instinct he has is to grab at Bro’s hair, but his hands never make it there.

“Don’t mess up the do,” Bro says, voice breathy. “Maryam will kill us both.”

“Noted,” John replies, voice higher than he would like, but he doesn’t care all that much when the sucking starts again. His hands instead go to Bro’s shoulders, urging him down with each suck. 

Bro’s hands push into John’s thighs, helping to spread them wider, though he can’t go too far with his pants and underwear still around his knees. It doesn’t seem to slow down Bro. He is perfectly content to suck him off as is, kneeling on the floor of the limo with his fingers pushing up to tickle John’s balls.

“Shit, shit,” John says as he goes on the balls of his feet suddenly, unable to stop the buck that Bro takes easily.

“Been wondering where that button was,” he says the next time he comes of for air. John can’t respond, just pants as his legs shake. John can’t sit down, Bro’s hand now has the room it needs to play with his balls, and he’s going to let it because it feels fucking amazing. John doesn’t care if it feels like his thighs are going to catch fire if he stays like this. 

Bro keeps going, his mouth bobbing while one hand plays with John’s balls and the other grips his ass, helping him to stay in the position while Bro laps, sucks, and swallows John’s cock. The only time that John isn’t looking down at Bro’s head is when he’s throwing his head back and biting off cries. The fact that they have a driver isn’t lost on him, though the most it does is muffle him. There is no way he could actually be quite.

When Bro starts to swirl his tongue around John’s dick, John knows that he’s not going to last all that much longer. He’s ridiculously turned on, has well versed hands on his body, and a tongue on his cock that could probably make an angel cuss. 

“I’m,” John starts before letting out a pitiful little sound. “Shit.” 

Bro doesn’t come off, instead he just intensifies his sucking and lapping. His fingers dig into John’s backside, adding a tinge of pain that makes the pleasure in his cock that much better, and John realizes that he’s done.

“Bro,” he bites out through gritted teeth as he comes. Bro continues for a moment longer before coming off, eyeing the condom as it stretches just a bit around the head as it is filled with cum. 

“Damn,” he says with a pant before leaning back and grabbing a tissue box set in one of the window sills. He wipes the spit off his chin and around his mouth.

“What?” John asks, voice breathy as he sits boneless in the limo seat, the leather sticking to his ass. 

“Thought I could break my record with you,” Bro replies. 

“R-record?” John asks as Bro hands to tissue box to John. John takes it, and he goes about getting the condom off, quick to wipe up any semen that escapes. He also cleans up the spit and lubricant on his thighs, his cock, and what managed to slip between his thighs and onto the leather seat.

“Yep, thought I could keep you going until we got there,” Bro replies as he goes to sit next to John. “Though when I felt you get close, I couldn’t bring myself to make you wait any longer.”

“Well...thanks for that,” John says as he leans forwards to push in a little panel with the symbol for trash on it. 

“Not a problem,” Bro replies. “Though I was so close,” he adds with a small whine.

“Huh?” John realizes the car is deaccelerating.

“Might want to pull your pants up,” Bro says as he puts his shades back on.

John lets out a little sound of panic before quickly doing so. Shit, they still had to do the dinner, and face Dave, oh fuck. 

“Relax,” Bro says as the car comes to a stop. He leans in and kisses John’s cheek before handing John his glasses. “You look great.” The kiss he gives John is banana flavored, and while John had never really thought about it before, he finds that it really doesn’t taste like any banana he’s ever actually eaten before.

He wants to sink into the kiss, but there isn’t any time. The car is stopped, the driver has come around, and Bro is pulling away when the door is opened. So much for getting to bask in the afterglow.

John finds it hard to walk when he gets out of the limo with Bro. Bro ends up having to help him a litte before they head into the convention center. Bro hands over tickets as they follow the retreating backs of Dave and Tavros, and then quickly move on to allow more people inside.

“Holy shit,” John breathes as they walk down a hallway filled with flowers and other beautiful items. The sign outside had said Hilton Convention Center, but on the inside the decoration and set up screams anything but convention.

“These are the private rooms,” Bro tells him. “Little different than you thought, huh?”

“Yeah,” John replies as they walk past people in fine gowns and tuxes. They meet up with Dave and Tavros after a few moments in the long hall filled with luscious chairs and small finger foods. 

“Hey, Egbert, what do you think?” Dave asks as they stand around in the hall.

“I think they used all the donations to put this together,” John replies as he looks around at all the people filing into the hall.

Bro gives a snort. “Possibly,” he tells him. “Though I know myself and a few others in the biz would be knocking on some doors if they did.”

“Why?” Tavros asks, and John looks over at him.

Bro smirks at him. “To kick some ass, why else?” 

Tavros’s cheeks go red. 

“My little brother really put your head in the gutter, didn’t he,” Bro says with a grin.

Tavros blushes, and Dave grins. John watches Tavros rub at his neck, and spies the barest of hickeys.

“Like you didn’t put John’s in the sewer,” Dave replies. His grin falters almost immediately after he speak. “Whelp, brace yourselves for incoming monotony,” Dave interrupts. 

“Huh?” Twin sounds of confusion chime from John and Tavros. 

“Kingsly?” Bro asks.

“Kingsly,” Dave says with a nod.

“Um, who’s Kingsly?” Tavros asks.

“William Kingsly. The man who could talk a lawyer to death.”

Bro sighs. “Just be prepared to zone out, because this is the boring part.” 

“Boring part?” John asks as he looks in the same direction as Dave. A small group of people is bustling towards them, their designer dresses and coats swishing as they walk. They are all wearing white, and are being led by a rather round, bald man.

“If I tap you with my pinky, act sick,” Bro replies quietly, not giving any answers.

“Same goes for you,” Dave says quickly to Tavros.

“Okay, why-” John tries to ask, but he is cut off.

“Strider!” It comes from the round man as he walks briskly towards them. “How long has it been?”

John just barely hears the sigh Bro gives before giving a similar, boisterous response. It becomes pretty clear that Bro doesn’t like talking to this guy, and John can’t blame him. Bro and Dave field questions from him that border on invasive. He asks about personal lives, income gross, and all manner of other things that deal with sex and money. John’s surprised Bro doesn’t end up using his pinky before the doors are opened to the main room and they find their way to their decadent dinner table. Kingsley’s group is sat with them.

Halfway through dinner, before the speakers ever appear, Bro uses his pinky. 

John is ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! And I am doing my damndest to get this finished. This took way to long and there is no excuse. I am sorry, and I don't want you to have to wait long again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that didn't take long.

Bro is fighting not to laugh, and to John, his snorts and snickers are the best sounds ever. 

“Oh my- holy shit- I don’t think I’ve seen better projectile vomit in my life.” Bro’s voice is strained as he holds John up. John, according to the little show he had just put on, is very ill. Bro had tapped him with his pinky just before their salads were to be served, and with a mixture of water, dinner rolls, and butter, John had created a pretty damn realistic fake vomit. That vomit was then forcefully hurled from John’s mouth across the table at Kingsly, who had not stopped talking all throughout the seating and welcoming speech. In the midst of Kingsly’s cursing, Bro had scooped John up, and lead him out of the room.

“Oh my god his face,” John gasps. It’s a good thing Bro is holding him up, because his legs are shaking way too hard with pent up laughter. The two of them stumble outside, where it is still much too warm to be early evening, and make their way towards the street. 

“Let me call the limo,” Bro says with a grin as he sets John down on a bench. 

John slumps into metal seat, and smiles as he watches Bro hit a couple of buttons.

“Is everything alright?” The words are cold, and they make John stop smiling.

“Uh,” John replies as he looks over his shoulder. Maryum is standing behind him, arms crossed, and eyes sharp.

“Hurry,” John hears whispered behind him before Bro starts talking. “Hey, Maryum, I thought you didn’t want to see us the rest of the night.”

“Yes, well with the little spectacle you two just put on, the whole room saw you,” she replies back with just a tinge of murder in her voice. “From the balcony I had one of the best seats in the house, and let me tell you, it was not a pretty show.”

Bro starts to say something, but is quickly cut off.

“Do you have an idea how long it took us to make that suit?” she asks them, and John realizes she’s talking about Kingsly’s. Oh god, he fucked up.. 

“Aw shit,” Bro says behind John.

 

“Aw, shit, is right,” Maryum replies. “And you, John, look at that filth on you.” She points at his jacket, and John looks down to see small clumps of chewed dough on his lapels. “I’m charging you extra for the cleaning,” she tells Bro as she holds out her hand to John. “Hand it over. I don’t want to have to show up later tonight to get it.”

“Oh, uh...” John looks at Maryum in confusion for a moment before getting up. He removes the jacket quickly and hands it over.

“Shirt too,” she adds.

John feels his face go red. “Out here?” he asks. He can see past her into the convention center. There are shapes moving behind the windows. Great, an audience.

“You didn’t seem to have an issue with making a spectacle of yourself in there,” Maryum replies, her hand still outstretched. 

John heaves a sigh, but does as he is asked. Bro lets out a little whistle when he gets the buttons undone, though it is cut off by a glare from Maryum. When he tries to pull it off, John just about chokes himself with the bowtie. 

“Oh, come here,” Maryum says with a sigh. “And keep acting ill, don’t want people to realize you were faking it,” she murmurs. John nods and fakes a puking motion, she jumps back a little to add effect. It takes her only a few seconds to get the bowtie, cumberbun, and shirt off of John, leaving him to stand half naked on the sidewalk.

“I think he got some on his pants,” Bro points out.

Maryam looks at Bro’s face, then looks at his legs. “No, Bro,” she replies. “Though I believe he got some on yours.” Bro looks down, John does as well, and sure enough there are a few lovely globs on the black fabric.

“Aw, shit,” he murmurs as the limo pulls up. “Give me a sec.” John watches in awe as Bro begins to strip right outside of the convention center, not seeming to care that people are starting to pop their heads out of the front doors. John manages to look away from everyone by pretending to dry heave over the back of the bench. 

“I’m getting in the car,” John says as soon as the driver has the door open. He does his best sickly looking walk; clutching at his stomach and all.

“Disrobe,” Kanaya calls after him. “Might as well wash the pants too.”

John feels his blush intensify. “Pants pants, or the other pants,” he asks.

“Pants pants,” Kanaya replies quickly. 

John nods and scrambles into the limo. At least he doesn’t have to worry about being seen. He removes his shoes, then his pants, and hands the last garment out the door. He finds Kanaya ladened with clothing when she takes his pants, and Bro is standing in set of briefs similar to John’s while holding his phone and wallet.

“Good thing you had me wear these, huh?” Bro says to Maryum with a grin. 

She rolls her eyes. “Just get in your limo and drive far away,” she tells him. “I’m done making you the next tabloid.” With a turn of her heel, Kanaya walks back towards the building. As she does, John catches sight of Dave coming out. He has a scowl on his face that John can see from the road, and a timid Tavros walking a few steps behind him. 

“Shit,” John squeaks as he closes the door as soon as Bro is fully in the limo. 

“What?” Bro asks as he looks through the window. In seconds he is up next to the driver’s glass pushing a button. “Drive, drive now, because I am not going to be held responsible for the shit storm about to happen if you don’t.”

The car immediately shifts into drive, and John finds himself watching Dave stop halfway to the street, a killer look on his face. John feels a bit bad as Dave pulls out his phone. Bro’s is buzzing in seconds. They both stare at it.

“Uh…” John says as he looks down at the vibrating phone. “Should we answer it?”

Bro looks up at him. “Only if you promise it won’t kill the mood and I can kiss the shit out of you after,” Bro replies. 

John nods almost too quickly, but it gets Bro to hit the digital answer button before it goes to voicemail.

“Hey Lil’man, wha-”

“John had tuna for lunch. He got food poisoning. We are paying for Kingsly’s dry-cleaning, and holy shit John, that was your best prank to date.” Dave’s voice stays stoney, angry, but the two of them relax. 

“One of his goons with you now?” Bro asks.

“She’s coming down the walk as we speak. Just stick to the story if anyone asks, and people are going to ask,” Dave says. “Also, remember, John’s name is NOT to be used in context of winning the contest. He is my friend, he came out to visit, came with us, and you took him back because you had the tuna too. Got it?”

“Got it,” Bro confirms

“Alright, now, are you two sure you’re going to be getting home okay? Do I need to set anything up, get food for you? I can’t believe you ate that cheap shit,” Dave says into the phone, his voice filled with feigned concern and anger. “I swear we will fucking sue them if you get any worse.”

“We’ll be fine,” Bro replies, though he makes himself sound a bit sickly. “Some pepto, some sleep, and you’re bud will be back with you,” Bro gives a belch. “Tomorrow.”

“Oh crap,” John says, keeping his voice tight, and makes hurling noises. Eyeing a water bottle, he grabs it, unscrews it well away from the phone, and pours it into one of the glasses in the wet bar. He does it only a few splashes at a time, replicating the sound of vomiting.

“Ick, take care of him would ya?” Dave asks, and most of the fake anger is gone now. “Last thing I need is to return him to his dad in a pine box.”

“Will do, talk to you later, gotta go-” Bro makes a fake heaving sound and hits end. 

The two of them proceeds to collapse back onto the leather seats, laughing hysterically, as John tries not to spill the water glass.

“Oh my god, I thought he was going to rip us a new one,” John gasps as he goes to take a sip of the water.

“I know!” Bro exclaims. “Not gonna lie, I couldn’t tell where that was going to go,” Bro adds. “I know he hates that prick, Kingsly, as much as I do, but that PR is going to be hell to fix. Feel kinda bad for him.” For a moment Bro’s smile dips a bit, and then he looks over at John and it lights right back up. “Now, where’s that kiss of mine?”

John quickly swallows his water, and gets up. He’s not as nervous anymore, not with the high of the prank running through him. In fact, with the two of them out of their suits and in nothing but socks and briefs, he feels even more comfortable, weirdly enough. Maybe the fact that he’s not wearing hundreds of dollars made by a woman who could snap him in half with her tongue has something to do with that.

Bro pulls John into his lap, and John wraps his arms around the other’s neck, his fingers free to push up into the soft hair at the back of Bro’s skull. Their mouths come together in an almost hungry kiss as Bro pulls John in tight. This time tongues come into play, Bro’s darting out to lick over John’s lips, and John eagerly allows it in. Their glasses click together, but neither stops as their tongues push and press against one another.

“You still taste like those dinner rolls,” Bro chuckles. 

“You taste like…” John pauses. “One sec,” he ducks back in and lets his tongue traverse Bro’s mouth. “Champaign? Is that what you were drinking?”

“Astute observation,” Bro says with a smile. He kisses him, John kisses him back, and then Bro’s stomach makes the most awkward of sounds. They both stop.

Both stare at one another through their respective spectacles. “Shit,” Bro says and looks down at his belly. “We never got any food.”

John feels his stomach rumble slightly as well. “Yeah, all I had were those rolls, and I didn’t even eat half of them.”

Bro lights up like a three year old. “You know what this means, right?” he asks.

“What?” John gives him a somewhat confused look.

“We’re going to Braum’s.” Bro moves John out of his lap as soon as he says it.

“Braum’s?” John asks in confusion as he flops back onto the leather span of seating. “What’s Braum’s?”

“Fucking amazing is what it is,” Bro says before hitting the button that lets him talk to the front. “Hey, driver, to Braum’s my good sir. After emptying our stomachs we need to fill ‘em back up.”

“Is that a wise idea, Mr. Strider?” comes back from the front.

“Hey, if we puke, I’ll give you a fifty percent tip,” Bro replies. 

The response is almost immediate. “Would you like to write me up a list?” 

“Hell yeah,” Bro replies and looks over at John with a smile. He lets go of the button. “I am going to eat ice cream off of your chest.”

“Ice cream?” John asks in confusion.

Grinning, Bro sits down and pulls John to sit in his lap. “Yep, ice cream.” Grabbing his phone off the seat next to him, Bro keeps his head on John’s shoulder as he pulls up a website on the small screen.

“What else do they have?” John asks as Bro hands him the phone to scroll through.

“Take a look,” is his reply. 

Bro is a bit distracting as he kisses over the back of John’s shoulders and neck, but John is able to concentrate enough to find out that Braum’s is pretty much a higher quality McDonalds, with homemade ice cream and even country fried steak. After going over the menu on Bro’s phone, he decides on a chicken bacon jack, with no tomato, a large milkshake, and makes sure to bring up his peanut allergy just in case. Bro sets his sights on a BBQ bacon cheeseburger with everything on it, fries, a large limeade, and a thing of vanilla ice cream. He even tells the driver to get himself something, the guy having to go in and get it for them with a fifty in his pocket provided by Bro.

“So, this stuff is good?” John asks as they sit in the car waiting. After getting up to give the driver their order, Bro has placed John right back in his lap, using him as a blanket. The air conditioning is a bit chilly directly on his skin, apparently. It doesn’t bother John much, it just feels like home.

“Oh yeah,” Bro tells him, arms wrapped loosely around John. “I pretty much raised Dave on this shit, oh, and Wannaburger.”

“Wannaburger?” John asks, turning his head so he can semi look at Bro.

Bro gives him a blank face before grinning again. “If I can drag your ass out of bed tomorrow, we’re getting breakfast from Wannaburger.” He pauses. “Either that, or I’ll get that Ampora guy to pick it up for us. No idea if he’d eat that shit, but damn that would be fun request at nine am.”

“You like to push his buttons, huh?” John asks as Bro rests his head on his shoulder again. 

“I like pushing buttons,” Bro replies with a grin. He leans in to push his mouth to John’s neck. “Or had you not realized that yet?”

It sends heat through John, and he shivers a little from it. It is followed by kisses that walk their way up the side of his neck and to the back of his ear. Bro’s shades poke a little into the side of his head, but it isn’t enough to have John stop Bro from lapping at the lobe of his ear. It makes him groan a little.

“Sensitive lobes?” Bro asks, lips gentle on the outer shell. 

“Y-yeah,” John replies.

“Should get ‘em pierced,” Bro murmurs. “Be fun to play with a little metal in them.”

John’s face goes a little red. “W-when do I get to look for your sensitive spots?” he asks.

It makes Bro snicker. “Like you don’t already know,” he says. “I know you’ve watched the movies, not all that shit is acting.”

Bro shifts under him, and John knows of at least five places right off the top of his head. Side of the rib cage, left nipple, just above the adam’s apple, right knee, and fingers. Damn...he’s been watching too much porn, though it gives him an idea.

“Let me see,” John says with as much confidence as he can. With a slightly shaking hand, he grabs one of Bro’s and lifts it to his mouth. “Is this one of them?” He pops one of Bro’s fingers into his mouth, and with a testing tongue, guides it as far back as he can. Bro’s finger follows the curve of his throat, letting John get almost all of it in without gagging.

“Yeah,” Bro breathes. “That’s one of them.” He relaxes behind John, and John takes it as an invitation to keep going. He sucks and laps around one finger, then two, trying to emulate what Bro had done to his dick earlier.

“Dave’s lying, you’ve had to have sucked cock before,” Bro murmurs as his other hand squeezes John’s hip. “Damn good at keeping those teeth to yourself.”

John can’t reply with his mouth full, so he just sucks a bit harder, swirls his tongue a bit more. If Bro likes it, then he sure as hell isn’t going to stop. Against the small of his back, he can feel Bro get hard, and for a moment the thought of food is far away. At least, until the knocking comes. It startles John enough to stop.

“Time to stuff your face with something else,” Bro says into his ear in such a sexual tone that for a moment John thinks he might soon be sucking on a banana flavored condom. But no, it’s just food, though by god it is good food.

The only sounds that come from the two of them as the limo moves are moans of delights as they do indeed stuff their faces.

“Holy shit,” John says around chicken while Bro dips his fries into his ice cream.

“I know,” is all he replies back with. “I know.”

John would have totally been up for being used as a ice cream bowl, but by the time the two finish, most of it has already been used for french fries, and the rest is almost completely melted. Drinking the melted mush out of the container while sitting in Bro’s lap is nice too, though, especially when there are vanilla flavored kisses involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Braum's is magical and I will eat there anytime I go south of Wichita.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. Enjoy. I'm going to go sleep now. *curls up in a ball*
> 
> As always, thanks to my lovely beta!

Getting back into the hotel is...interesting.

“Your robes, sirs,” Ampora says outside of the limo with such a sneer on his face, John can’t help wonder if it’ll get stuck that way. 

John gives him a sheepish smile as he takes it, watching Eridan’s eyes trace over the sticky white spots, that no doubt dot his neck. Ice cream kisses had been fun, but god they were messy. Already, John feels like he needs to go scrub his neck, due to the almost unpleasant sticky signatures left behind by Bro’s mouth.

“Thank you,” Bro tells him as he grabs his own cotton robe. They are somewhat lush, nice robes, like the one in John’s bathroom. “Did you bring the-”

“Slippers,” Eridan cuts in and holds out one of his hands. His fingers are curled inside four slippers, all the same size. “Yes, I remembered.”

“Yet you can’t remember my number?” Bro asks with a grin. Eridan rolls his eyes, and John wants to follow suit. It’s a bit of a sore spot in his stomach though, to hear Bro hit on this guy, right after having the same tongue in his mouth. 

“I don’t fraternize with the guests,” is all Eridan replies as he steps away from the door, allowing Bro and John to exit. “Can I do anything else for you this evening?” John hears ‘Can I fucking go now’ in his head.

“Well, if this one’s up for it,” Bro wraps an arm around John. “Maybe you could do a little fraternizing with us after you get off.” He squeezes him and then gives Ampora a wink.

John watches the hotel manager fight to keep from sighing, and he wins. “I’m sorry sir, but no,” Ampora responds, and with that, he turns and walks away, and John can not blame him.

“Missing out,” Bro calls as he starts to follow him towards the doors, John in tow. Ampora goes to the desk when they hit the lobby, and John is steered towards the elevator, getting one all to themselves. When the doors close, John isn’t sure what he’s expecting. After the exchange outside, he feels like the kiss shouldn’t happen, but it does. He doesn’t respond to it right away, and Bro seems to notice.

“What?” Bro asks in confusion as the elevator starts to rise.

“Nothing,” John manages a little too fast. 

Bro raises a brow over his shades. “Come on. Gotta let me into your head before we get in the bed,” Bro says. 

John feels like an idiot. Why is flirting weirding him out? He’s seen Bro do it all weekend. Why would he stop just in John’s presence? He doesn’t want to admit that, so he tries for something else.

“You wouldn’t have actually had him join us, would you?” he asks. 

The look of slight surprise on Bro’s features is reassuring. “Hey, that was a joke,” he tells him. “Remember, I like to push buttons, and that guy has more buttons than a master remote.” He grins at him. “Besides, I can’t be too careful about who I sleep with. Gotta make sure they’re as squeaky clean as you.” 

John doesn’t feel much of the tension seep out of his shoulders, though he does give a small smile back, but not much of one. 

Bro gives a little sigh. “Listen,” he starts as the elevator opens and he leads John out onto Dave’s floor. “Sex, flirty, that’s my thing. I didn’t think it needed to be said, but this is just for the weekend, John. If you end up coming back to Texas we can hook up again, but once you go the only thing between you and me are going to be some awesome memories, if you’ll let me give them to you.” He takes him to a door, working to get his keycard out of his wallet.

The words are sharp for a moment, but the small pain passes quickly, and John feels his shoulders relax a bit. “Okay,” he replies, and for some reason he does feel a bit better, relieved, though part of him still stings a little. Romance isn’t something he’s looking for, not with Bro, the guy doesn’t quite seem to have the personality for it, but apparently there was something in his head wondering about what if’s. “But they better be damn good memories,” he points out. 

Bro gives him a predatory grin that makes everything about him heat up. “Oh, I’m gonna sear ‘em into your skin,” he says in that bedroom voice that makes John feel like his cock has a mach setting.

With a push, Bro opens the door to his room, and John finds himself being ushered inside with a firm hand on his ass. He steps through quickly, and finds himself in a room that emanates a gentle reddish glow. John feels his jaw fall a little as he walks inside. The room is covered in ornate decoration that makes him feel a bit in awe. The walls are decorated with paintings and wall art of geisha and other japanese inspired settings. All of the lamps are fashioned after red paper lanterns, lending the red glow to the rooms. The main room has a small dining area, a sitting area, and a door that John can only guess leads to the bedroom.

“Holy shit,” he says as his eyes try and figure out where to go. It’s like entering his room all over again.

“Nice, isn’t it,” Bro says as his hands go to wrap around John from behind. His fingers start to work at the knot at the front of John’s robe as his mouth comes down to kiss marks into his neck. “I really like the bed,” he murmurs against John’s throat. “Has posts you can tie someone to.”

John finds a startling jolt of anxiety and arousal shoot through him. “I-I-” he starts.

“Another time,” Bro assures him. “We’re going to be experimenting enough with you tonight.” The front of the robe falls apart a moment later, and John is twirled to face Bro, who is now sanse shades and robe. Bro reaches for John, and removes his glasses. “Ready to see what buttons you like pushed?”

John finds himself having a hard time standing with how little blood is going to his head. “Y-yeah,” he manages. If he were to say anything else, Bro would just swallow it with how quickly he has his mouth on John’s. The kiss is almost painful as John finds himself getting steered backwards and shuffles out of his slippers as they go. He finds his back hitting a wall, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to startle him. 

“Been waiting for that, yeah, all day,” Bro mutters before his mouth dives back in for John’s. John throws his arms around Bro’s neck, and is surprised when Bro squats a little. Hands grab the back of John’s thighs, and lift. John’s arms snap tight around Bro’s neck as he is suddenly lifted upwards, his back pushed against the wall to keep him steady. On the way up he bumps something, and in a second there is a sound of cracking glass.

He tries to look down, but one of Bro’s hands turn him to look back at Bro. It makes Bro push against John to keep him up, though John isn’t minding. “Leave it,” he pants, and John happily does so to kiss Bro again. The second his hand is back down on John’s thigh, Bro is helping John get his legs up and around Bro’s waist. Their cocks press against one anothers’, and John can feel the impressive length pushing against his, a hard line that goes up into the dent of his hip. 

The angle has John at just above eye level, his back against the smooth paint of the wall, and his ankles locked over Bro’s ass. He pants as Bro nuzzles his head to the side, allowing the other to get at the sticky marks he had left earlier. John lets out a groan as Bro’s tongue goes to work, licking away the leftover vanilla ice cream from before, sucking marks to replace the sugary spots. 

“Hhoooo fuck,” he pants as Bro finds a sweet spot down near his clavicle. It makes his toes curl and fingers dig into Bro’s back as he squirms, cock gaining friction from Bro’s. Bro adds teeth to the chorus of sucking and lapping, and John suddenly finds a sharp pain in his skull.

“Ow ow ow,” he hisses as he reaches back to touch the spot that had connected with the wall. 

Warm laughter spills over his collar. “Oh god, you’re a tosser,” Bro laughs.

John looks at him through one eye, the other half closed from the stinging in his skull. “A what?” 

“You toss your head around when you like something,” Bro says. “I call ‘em tossers when they do that.”

“Yeah, well this tosser just about brained himself on the wall,” John mutters as he rubs at his skull.

“You seeing spots?” Bro asks him, most of the humor gone and some concern seeping in.

John shakes his head. It doesn’t really hurt to do, and really the pain is already starting to dissipate. “No,” he responds. 

“Good,” Bro says. The hands on his ass flex as Bro grinds himself into John. It makes him gasp. His head goes flying backwards, and Bro quickly pulls forwards and John’s head misses the wal. “Though, if you’re going to be throwing your head back like that, I think the bed might be better.” 

“Yeah,” John replies with a little pant. “That- whoa!”

Bro pulls fully away from the wall with a slight grunt, and John finds that he is watching the living room recede. On the floor he can see a picture lying face down. A small pang of guilt runs through him, though the other more pleasurable pangs quickly rub it out. 

They pass through the doorway, and while John doesn’t let go of Bro’s shoulders, his head is free to turn about and look at the bedroom. All of the reds and warm colors are accented in blacks, the bed very much the same. All of the bedding is lush and bright like flower blossoms, the red of poinsettia petals. The wood of the bed is as dark as the sheets are bright, completely lacquered black. Bro hadn’t been joking about the four posters of the bed, the wood being at least as thick as his forearm. 

“Told you I like the bed,” Bro says against John’s throat before his hands are pulling John away from him. John flails just a tad as Bro kneels on a low bench and lays John back on the bed. He lets go of Bro’s shoulders, and allows himself to be fully laid out on the bed. The comforter feels silken against his skin, and he sinks a bit into the mattress. It is a bit softer than his own, but he doesn’t really care about that. He cares more about Bro’s mouth moving over his belly. 

John lets out little groans as his cock remembers the wonderful amount of attention it had received in the car. Bro’s mouth moves over John’s hips as his fingers work at getting his underwear down. John picks up his hips just enough that Bro can move them off, pulling them down John’s legs and tossing them away.

As soon as they are gone, Bro hovers his mouth over John’s right hip, sucking a mark into the groove over the joint. It makes John’s body both wiggle to try and get away while trying to get even more sensation at the same time. His head pushes back into the bed, the spot at the back of his skull gently throbbing. He barely notices as Bro guides his legs apart wider, too focused on the mouth moving over him. It isn’t until a finger tickles over the back of his balls, and pushes up into his taint, that he realizes.

“Whoa!” he yelps, the sudden pressure so close to his ass startling him.

Bro has to pull back and laugh again. “Forget where I was going with this?” Bro asks him. 

John gives his own slightly embarrassed laugh as he sits up on his arms. “No, just, distracted,” he replies as he looks down himself at Bro. It makes it hard to swallow as he watches Bro sit up and crawl his way above John. 

“Well why don’t we just get your attention back?” Bro asks him when John finds himself laying back down and Bro doing a push up above him. John reaches up before Bro can come down, and pulls him down for the kiss. Bro’s response is to shift a little, getting his legs between John’s. It makes John have to open them wide as Bro shifts his knees outwards, walking John’s thighs further and further apart. It takes only a short time for John to feel the barest trace of Bro’s clothed cock sliding over his bare one.

John’s hands slide down Bro’s shoulder, his sides, pressing to feel the muscle as they go, and stop with his fingers just resting under the waistband of Bro’s briefs. “I think you’re a little overdressed,” John says. It seems to take Bro a little by surprise.

“Damn,” Bro murmurs as he pulls back to look down at John. 

John blinks back up at Bro’s somewhat blurry outline. “What?” John asks. Shit, did he do something wrong? Was that too cheesey?

“Didn’t think you had a smooth bone in your body,” Bro replies to him. “Apparently, I was wrong.” He stands on his knees, and John finds his face burning as Bro smirks down at him. His cock is peaking out of the top of his briefs, and it makes John’s body very aware of what is about to happen. His insides clench, remembering what it was like to have the mid sized toy inside him. What is this going to feel like? Especially when it’s not him thrusting it inside himself. 

“Come on, don’t tell me you lost your moves already?” Bro asks as he stays like that.

John’s brain whirls. “N-no,” he replies as he gets himself up in a sitting position, getting him at about cock level. “Just,” he pauses. “Enjoying the view.” He makes his voice much more steady than he feels, and slides his hands up Bro’s thighs and up into his briefs. “I like the close up though.” He then pushes his mouth against the base of Bro’s dick, mouthing through the cloth. The little jolt Bro gives spurs him on, his hands pulling down Bro’s briefs as his mouth goes to press at Bro’s cock without the cotton in the way. He is surprised when Bro jerks back.

“Ah-ah,” he tells John as he moves back.

“What?” John asks. He had just started to enjoy that.

“This is a snack that needs to stay in a wrapper,” Bro replies with a wink, and John can’t help the little groan that comes out of him.

“Oh my god, that was so bad you almost killed my boner,” John says as Bro gets off the bed. 

“Almost,” Bro replies as he goes to a bag on the dresser. John watches him remove a few items. Without his glasses, they are pretty blurry, but he can recognize the shape of a bottle, a string of condoms, possibly a glove, and what looks like…

“Is that a smuppet?” John asks as Bro makes his way back to the bed.

“You didn’t think you were getting out of here without trying one out, did ya?” Bro asks as he climbs back up on the bed. He has a smirk on his face that makes John want to roll his eyes again. 

“I should have known,” is all John can really come back with. 

“Come on,” Bro replies. “It’ll be good for working you up to the main attraction.” Bro then hands John the string of condoms, each one with different colored text. John sees the yellow print that had graced the banana flavored one Bro had used on him, along with magnum symbol underneath. Damn.

“Pick a flavor,” Bro says as he finishes sliding off his briefs. John glances between the condoms and Bro as he climbs up on the bed, goes past John, and then flops onto his back. John’s eyes trace over everything, even if it isn’t crystal clear. That doesn’t mean John can’t appreciate it, and it isn’t hard to see Bro is turned on.

“Hurry it up,” Bro says. He shifts his legs apart a little wider, one of his feet pressing into John’s thigh. “I’ve been wanting to see what that mouth of yours can do since the car.” 

John is quick to go through the flavors. He finds a blue raspberry one, and quickly removes it from the pack, tearing at the perforated edges until he’s holding just the one. He shuffles in close, eyes tracing over everything Bro is displaying. He’s mostly hairless, just like in the movies, except for the little triangle he keeps just above his dick. 

“W-why a triangle?” John asks as he reaches out and glides a finger over the short patch of pubes. His fingers then follow up Bro’s length, and under the pads of his fingers, it feels longer than it looks. 

Bro gives a hum. “Triforce of power,” he replies. 

John finds himself unable to answer, though he does laugh. There is no way of telling if Bro is joking or not, and he doesn’t really care. It’s funny, it really is, and he finds his hands aren’t shaking so badly when he opens up the package.

“I should have grabbed a cherry then,” he tells Bro as he makes sure the condom is facing the right way. He pinches the tip like he had read on the boxes back when he was actually getting laid, and slides it downs bro’s dick. “This is the color of wisdom.”

“Eh,” Bro says with a shrug. “I think more with my dick anyways.” 

John finds himself laughing again, and doubles over so that he can rest his head on Bro’s hip while he holds his cock in the other hand. When he sits up, John is grinning. “Do I need to go find a green hat then?” he asks.

“Nah,” Bro replies. “Don’t want to wait that long.” He then motions to his cock, and John gets the hint. It’s hard in his hand, long, at least seven inches, probably longer, and he find himself suddenly very apprehensive about putting something that big in his mouth.

With a deep breath, John moves between Bro’s legs and gets himself into a comfortable position to kneel over the other’s cock. He squeezes the base again, and Bro makes a lovely little humming noise. John does it again, twists, and then leans forwards.

The taste of artificial raspberry flavoring fills his mouth, though it’s not too bad. He laps at the head, and watches Bro relax back into the pillow. John continues, dragging his tongue up and down Bro’s shaft, swirling his tongue over Bro’s head.

“Good,” Bro murmurs. “Feels good.”

It spurs John on, tempting him to pull more into his mouth. First he goes with just the head, popping it into his mouth and sealing his lips around it. His tongue moves in quick circles as he slurps and swallows around Bro. He’s not nearly as proficient as Bro, spittle already running down the others dick, and he hasn’t gotten more than a couple inches into his mouth.

“Yeah, like that,” Bro tells John when he starts to bob. It’s a bit hard kneeling between his legs, but he makes it work. His hands stays as a fist at the base of Bro’s dick, squeezing and pumping over the latex as he sucks at the blue clad dick below him. 

“Alright,” Bro says when John starts to get just about half of him down his throat. It makes him gag, throat spasming. “Just stick to the head, that thing does not curve like my fingers can.” 

“But-” John starts.

“Hey, I don’t want to be wearing that burger,” Bro tells him.

John feels a slight bit put out, but he agrees. He can’t take as much as Bro has to give, and while it’s a bit frustrating, Bro seems to understand his limits and accepts them. Well, limits or not, he’s going to do his damndest to do this right. John lowers his head again, takes the tip of Bro back into his mouth, and starts to swirl his tongue and sucks in quick sporadic patterns. It gets hisses and groans of pleasure, and when Bro’s hand slides into his hair, John feels a sudden burn of pride.

“O-okay, kid,” Bro pants. “Pull back. Gotta leave some for later.”

John goes a little more, and Bro’s fingers tighten in his hair just a fraction before painful. 

“John,” he says, and god that voice pulls at things that make John immediately sit up.The hand in John’s hair shifts around to his face. “Good,” Bro says before leaning forwards. John barely gets a chance to wipe the spit off his chin before his tongue tangles with Bro’s.

Bro’s hands maneuver John around, getting him on his back again before he pulls away. 

“You ready?” he asks John. 

The almost palpable slap of reality makes John freeze for a moment. 

“John,” Bro says gently. “You’re going marionette on me again. Not going to do this unless you’re a real boy.” 

“Well my dick isn’t growing because I’m lying,” pops out of John quicker than his brain can think, the joke slipping out through the tension. 

It’s Bro’s turn to stare at John. They look at each other for a moment before the snickers start. They are soft at first, then slowly build until full laughter is spilling out of them. Bro has his head against John’s shoulder as his body gently shakes. John gives hearty laughs that make is ribcage reverberate.

“And you thought my shit was bad,” Bro says to him when he finally composes himself.

“I blame you,” John gasps back. “I blame you.”

“And I gladly take that blame,” Bro replies. “But now,” he reaches over to the side. He comes back with a bottle of lube and a glove. “Seriously, you ready for this?”

John eyes the items. “Yeeeah,” he replies.

“Buuuut?” Bro asks.

“What’s the glove for?” John is very confused by the glove. Is this one of those kink things?

Bro looks at the glove he is holding, then John. “I’m about to put my fingers in your ass, and I am going to make a guess that you have not recently had an enema.” 

“Why would I need that?” John asks.

Bro chuckles. “How do you think porn stars who do anal keep from having shit storms on camera.” 

John opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again. “Oh,” is all he says. To be honest, he had thought about it once or twice, but they were fleeting thoughts. He’d rather not think about that.

Bro just shakes his head, smile still in place. “Don’t worry about it. I’m guessing you already took a shit today, so it’s not going to be bad.”

John nods, thank god for coffee with breakfast.

“Then lay back and-”

 

“Should we use a towel?” John interrupts.

It’s Bro’s turn to be stunned for a moment.

“Huh,” he says. “Yeah, actually, good idea.” John watches him get up and walk over to the bathroom. He comes back quickly with a towel, before pretty much jumping back onto the bed, landing on his knees. It makes John bounce some, which makes him laugh. Bro proceeds to swallow that laugh with a kiss, and maneuvers John around so that he is somewhat on the towel. 

“Can we proceed now?” Bro asks him when he pulls back. John hears the snap of latex, and looks down to find that Bro is wearing the glove.

Zips of anxiety come back, but they don’t last long as his brain replays a few moments from the night before in his head. With a shaky breath, John nods. 

“Good,” Bro says as he goes to kneel between John’s legs. “Now you tell me what you like, don’t just clam up. I won’t know if you like something unless you make some noise, same thing if you don’t.” 

John watches lube spill over the fingers of the glove, and shudders when they go between his cheeks.

“I want to make you feel good,” Bro adds as he slowly rubs his fingers over John’s hole. It’s a completely different experience from doing it himself. “So you ready for me?” 

John nods quickly.

“Let me hear you,” Bro says as he pulses his middle finger over John’s hole.

“Yes,” he gets out, and Bro smiles.

“Alright then, let’s see just how tight this hole of yours is. Lay back.”

John does as he’s told, and finds himself looking up at the red tinted ceiling. He lets out small breaths as Bro continues to gently probe. The first finger makes it’s way slowly inside, just barely breaching inside him, and John lets out a shuddery little breath.

“Doing okay?” Bro asks as he sits still.

“Uh-huh,” John replies. There isn’t much of a sting, probably thanks to last night, but it’s very different when it’s someone elses’ digits.

“Good.” Bro twitches his finger just barely, and John jumps a little. “Now relax, Pinocchio.” 

“You are going to ruin that movie for me,” John replies as he tries to relax and just feel. It’s odd at first, not like he thought it would be. Bro’s not just thrusting them inside, instead he’s going slow, moving at a speed slower than what even John has done.

“I-uh,” John say as he feels the first digit press fully into him. “I have put stuff, you know…”

“In your ass,” Bro finishes. It makes John close his eyes as his face flushes. “You want me to speed up then?”

“Yes,” John says, not able to look at him.

“All you gotta do is ask,” Bro replies. The finger inside him moves in quicker, pushing in further, pressing against his walls, and John finds that he has to grip the sheets at the sudden introduction of stimuli. 

“H-holy,” he pants as Bro twists the single finger inside him, pressing just below his prostate, tantalizing his nerves.

“There we go,” Bro chuckles. “Now I’ve got you talking. Think two would make you more chatty?”

“Uh-huh,” John pants.

He shudders as the single finger thrusts into him some more, and then pulls back. Cool lube dibbles over his hole, and a second point of pressure joins with it. The two fingers slip inside, scissoring and pressing, making John pant little words and confirmations. Bro proceeds with a third, and by the time he’s spreading all three he has John just about trembling.

“P-please,” he stammers out. “Deeper, god I need it deeper.”

Bro lets out a hum. “Then lets get you something longer.” 

The loss of Bro’s fingers gives John a moment to breathe. Not that he particularly wants it. He would have been happy with no breathing if it meant he got something deeper inside him. 

John expects Bro to slip on a condom and get right too it, but instead Bro reaches off to the side again. John is a bit too preoccupied with looking at just how hard Bro is to care much about the toy being brought into the mix. When Bro is back between his legs, however, it’s all he can look at.

“Do we really need to use that?” he asks. The thing kind of weirds him out, and while he’s still ready to go, looking at it makes his erection lag.

“Believe me,” Bro says as he lubes up the nose. “You’re going to want to take this length before you try to take mine.” 

John realizes that Bro’s probably right. No, not probably, he is. The breathing has let some oxygen back into his brain, and he’s now realizing that Bro’s cock is going to be in him soon, the same dick that is also the size of a toy he could probably bludgeon someone to death with. Okay, badly bruise, but still.

“Plus, I made this one just for you,” Bro points out as he slicks it up. “Made it to match your eyes.” 

John ends up rolling his eyes. “You’re so sweeeeaahhH!” The cry ends with a little gasp as the nose pushes inside, and almost immediately the vibrations start.

“Aahhhhh, fuck fuck fuck,” John pants as the nose pushes inside. It’s about as thick as Bro’s three fingers, but it goes much deeper, skimming over John’s prostate and further back into him. John finds his hips fighting to decide if he should push down or pull back. Before he can decide, Bro is pulling it back out, and the buzzing travels inside him in the tip of the nose.

“What do you think?” Bro asks, leaving it just inside him. “You got quiet all of a sudden.”

“Move,” John manages.

“What?” Bro asks in mock confusion. “What did-”

“Holy god move it or I will,” John about shouts, hands going down to try and grab at the toy. Bro moves it, and the slightly new angle caused by John trying to sit up has John quickly on his back. “Fuck, yes, keep, oh shit, I-” Words keep coming. They spring into syllables when a hand wraps around John’s cock. 

John is no longer able to open his eyes. Or maybe they are just somewhere in the back of his head. He’s going to go with option two, because there is light back here. Maybe his brains on fire, everything else in him seems to be.

“Yes, ye-ye- No!” The word rips from him when the toy doesn’t push back in, but pops out.

“Calm down,” Bro replies, and his voice is at a tone that John hasn’t heard yet. “Don’t want the toy taking my place in making you-”

John scrambles up and kisses him, shutting him up quickly. “We are done with the talking,” he says when he pulls back.

Bro looks at him with a slightly stunned look before smiling. He doesn’t say a thing as he grabs the condoms from the bed, separates one, and goes to open it. John throws himself back on the bed and spreads his legs, not caring anymore if the towel is under him. 

He watches Bro slide a green condom over his dick this time.

“No red?” John asks as Bro moves to be up against him and douses his dick in lube. 

Bro shakes his head. “Green for courage,” he replies, and John groans in both annoyance and lust. “What, gotta have courage to take me,” Bro says as he lays himself down over John.

“Yeah, well, get going before I lose mine,” John pants.

Bro helps John get his legs over his hips. “If you do, just let me know,” Bro says. “I can get off in the shower. I hurt you the-”

“Please, just, would you,” John cuts in.

Bro shakes his head. “Needy little guy aren’t ya.” 

“Your fault,” John replies as he feels Bro line up, the lube on his cock still cool. Bro keeps himself up on one arm while he uses the other to keep himself pressed to John.

“A lot of things are about to be my fault,” Bro tells him. “Like noise complaints.”

John lets out a soft cry as Bro pushes and slips inside him. It makes his thighs instinctively clench around Bro’s waist, and his hands come up to grab at his shoulders. Bro doesn’t stop when he first enters, he keeps going slow as John pants and writhes. He keeps going, and going, and John finds his eyes snapping open when he realizes how deep he’s getting, small lances of pain joining the pleasure.

“S-stop,” John pants, and Bro does.

“Nice,” he murmurs. “Can almost take all of me.”

John replies with a half laugh before Bro starts to pull back. 

“Let’s see if we can work you up to the full thing.” Bro then pushes back in, pulls back, pushes in, creating a gentle and slow rhythm that presses John into the sheets and mattress. John’s fingers spasm against Bro’s flesh a he keeps moving.

“How’s that?” Bro asks.

“S-sgood,” John manages, because really, it is. Bro isn’t pushing in all the way, but he is still deep, making John’s body jump and jolt at new sensations.

“Can I try deeper?” Bro asks in his ear. “Wanna see if I can feel myself sheathed inside this tight little ass of yours.”

The words make John’s dick jump between them, and he responds with nods and syllables attempting to sound like yes.

The thrusts go a bit further, and John is amazed to find that his body is accepting them with minimal discomfort, then none, and suddenly Bro is fully inside him and unmoving. 

“Damn,” Bro says above him, and John can see the first dots of sweat on his brow. 

“Good damn?” John asks as he finds his voice.

“Very good damn,” Bro replies with a pant as he starts moving again, and this time it’s not so slow, not so controlled. There is a buck to his hips that makes John gasp with each push inside. Bro’s hips change angle, and John lets out a cry as they find the sweet spot inside him. It makes him look back at his brain again, and they stay there as a few more swift thrusts hit the same spot. Then he’s back to pushing past it, going deep, speed building.

The sudden pulling out surprises John. He doesn't get to voice it, though.

“Knees, now,” Bro says as his hands go about moving John. He doesn’t question it, just does with it, and in a moment he has Bro behind him. “Put your arms down,” he says. “Go on your forearms.” 

John is in position before Bro finishes talking. He’s seen this position before in the movies, and he’s more than happy to fall into it with him. Bro takes no time sliding back inside, and the new position has John gasping in seconds, his hands tightening in the sheets as Bro starts in slow before building quickly. 

“Ooooh, fuck,” John pants. It is joined with grunts and sounds from Bro, which spur John to start pushing back. It gets him a sustained moan as Bro starts going harder, hands gripping John’s hips and pulling him back quick. John finds himself having to scramble against the sheets as the pleasure inside him starts moving quickly towards a peak.

“If you want to switch positions, speak now or wait an hour,” Bro grits out, hands almost bruisingly tight.

“A-an hour?” John manages, having to turn his head to the side so he doesn’t lose the words in the mattress.

“Like hell this is the only time we go,” Bro replies as his thrusts get more frequent. His hips move quick as he looks down at John. John can just see him out of the corner of his eye, and the look Bro gives him is intense.

More than once. More than...fucking hell, the thought is enough to make John want to cum screaming. He doesn’t though, instead he just nods and pants, ‘stay’. He’s not going to make it to another position. Bro doesn’t seem sad about that at all. Instead, his hips proceed to speed up. One hand disappears from John’s hip, and he cries out when it wraps around his cock.

“Then lets feel you cum,” Bro pants, upper body leaning forwards to kiss John’s back. It changes the angle, and John is unable to keep from crying out. “Louder,” Bro says, and John is only able to comply. It feels so ridiculously good, especially with Bro’s hand on his dick, and he knows he’s going to go. It doesn’t take long, and Bro must know it.

“Say my name, John,” he grits between teeth. 

“B-bro!” it comes out high. “Bro, Bro, Bro.” It is his mantra, his chant, and it has Bro doing things with his palm that has John’s brain trying to come up with what feels better; his dick, or the cock in his ass. It doesn’t get to figure out a tie breaker, he cums before it can.

“Bro.” It comes out strangled as John spills over Bro’s fingers. Bro’s hips don’t slow, pressing into him and making him jolt. The hand on his hip holds him still, and then Bro stops inside him, just for a moment, before pulling out. He pants behind John, the hand on John’s hip guiding him to flop to the side. 

John’s brain can’t think of a single thing to say as he watches Bro wipe his hand off with the towel. He gets up for a moment to stumble to the bathroom. There is a brief sound of running water, and then he comes back sanse condom and cum covered hand, holding a washcloth instead.

“Well don’t you look happy,” he murmurs as he climbs back up on the bed. He uses the washcloth on John’s face first, the cool cloth a shock that makes him shiver a little. It moves down him, then over his dick. He shoves it away.

“Sensitive,” he manages. Bro chuckles, but doesn’t try again. Instead, he uses it to wipe up the splotches of cum attempting to sink into the comforter.

“Damn,” he says as he doubles the cloth over. “You must have really liked that.” 

John nods. 

“Need anything?” Bro asks as he goes to get up, and John is happy to see his legs are trembling just a little, or maybe that’s just John shivering. 

“Water?”

Bro nods, disappears into the bathroom, and reappears with water. John manages to sit up and take the glass, gulping the liquid down as Bro gets onto the bed with him. The second he puts it down on the side table, Bro has him wrapped up and pulled to his chest.

“Ah, yes, snuggles,” he says in a strangely excited voice.

“You like to snuggle?” John asks.

“Hell yeah,” Bro replies. “It’s the one thing I don’t get to do on set.”

For some reason that makes John snicker. Then he snickers again, and again, and then laughter just pours out of him. Peals of laughter that shake his body and make Bro let out a concerned noise.

“What?” Bro asks, propping himself up on his arm.

“Oh my god,” John manages. “I-I can’t.” 

It takes him awhile, but he finally manages to roll over and grin at Bro.

“Mr. Strider,” he manages with an almost straight face. “Are you meaning to tell me that you’ve been using me all along just for my snuggles?”

Bro’s face is blank for all of a second before he kisses John sloppily. John can’t help but laugh as the kisses continue to keep reigning down, Bro’s arms holding him tight. 

"You found me out," Bro growls and rolls John back on his side. John laughs as Bro proceeds to kiss over his shoulders. “It was all a clever trap so I could snuggle with this sweet ass of yours.”

“And here I was thinking you wanted to sleep with me so you could fuck me,” John says is mock disdain.

“Well, we can do both,” Bro says against his ear, and Bro’s voice has the humor somewhat draining out of John. He’s tired, worn out, but it doesn’t keep him from wondering what Bro means in such a deliciously dark tone.

“What do you mean?” John asks. Bro is still kissing over his back, one of his hands stroking along John’s side. 

“I mean,” Bro says. “We can stay just like this and still have sex,” Bro replies. 

John feels the moisture in his throat thicken. “Really?” 

He feels Bro shift behind him, getting just close enough that his dick is pressing against the side of John’s ass. A hand goes between John’s thighs, and lifts it. He sets it back over his hip, and John realizes that yes, this would allow them to do both.

“N-never seen this position,” John says. 

“Not the best for the camera,” Bro replies. “Wanna try it?”

“Can we just...snuggle a little while longer first?” John asks back. The prospect is wonderful, but he has to admit that it took quite a bit out of him.

Bro lets out a contented hum, and helps John put his leg back down.

“Course,” he tells him. They end up laying quietly for a while, Bro or John cracking small jokes now and again, about nothing in particular. 

John is almost relaxed enough to fall asleep by the time Bro decides on round two. He wears a red condom this time, though as he holds John to him as they lay on their sides, his movements are more sweet than powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About one chapter left y'all. Hope the smutt was worth the wait.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who helped me beta.

John wakes up to the sound of knocking and a damp warmth pressed against his back. It is a persistent knock, a constant beat that makes him want to shove his head under the pillow.

“Who the hell is that?” John mumbles.

Bro barely gives a grunt, his arms wrapping tighter around John’s waist. They had gone three times last night. The last round had been in the shower, and it had been a slow grind, more about just feeling than actual completion. 

The knocking keeps going.

“Let me guess,” he mutters. “I’m getting that.”

“Would you honey,” Bro cooes into his back. 

John rolls his eyes. “If I can walk,” is his response. As he wakes up he can feel his lower body protesting. The knocking isn’t stopping though, and it’s going to drive him up a wall.

It takes a second for him to disentangle himself from Bro. Standing, as he thought, is a chore at first. His calves are extremely sore, and each step makes small shots of almost painful pressure shoot through his lower back. He gets into the hall, grabs his robe off the floor, steps into his slippers, and steps around the broken picture that he had almost forgotten about.

“I’m coming,” he calls groggily as he shuffles to the door. God damn he’s sore, and hungry, like really fucking hungry. Maybe he could go to that Wannaburger place Bro had been talking about. The knocking continues until John pulls open the door.

“What?” he finally says to the hall, annoyance prevalent. He’s expecting Dave, instead it is Ampora. “Your breakfast,” he says as he hands over two large paper sacks. 

“How did you-?” John trails off as he takes them.

“Special request made last night via text,” Ampora replies. “It was made explicit what I bring, and that if I didn’t, the barrage of texts would not stop.” John nods at Ampora. He wouldn’t put it past Bro to pester him. “For a while, I thought it was a joke, since no one was answering,” Ampora add as he looks over John’s dishevelled self.

“Why didn’t you just call?” John asks.

Ampora gives just the barest of smirks. “Well that wouldn’t be an in person delivery, now would it?” The smile quickly disappears. “There are milks and juice boxes in the second bag per request. Let us know if you need anything else.” And with that he’s gone, walking down the hallway, leaving John with two bags of admittedly good smelling food. 

By the time he’s back in the bedroom, Bro has the pillows set up on the bed, towels laid out, and the T.V. running shitty Sunday morning cartoons. 

“‘Bout time,” Bro says as he reaches for the bags. John hands them over as he climbs up onto the bed. Bro starts laying out boxed and paper wrapped items on the towels.

“Breakfast of champions?” John asks.

“Breakfast of the well sated,” Bro replies with a grin. He leans over and gives John a kiss. 

He takes the smooch easily before taking one of the items handed to him. They eat in a comfortable silence that John doesn’t quite understand. He feels like there should be some sort of fireworks show going off in his head, telling him that he understands it all now. He had enjoyed everything they had done, was kind of hoping for some more playing around after food, but it wasn’t the ground shattering moment his brain thought it would be.

“What you thinking about?” Bro asks after swallowing a hashbrown.

John shrugs. “Nothing really,” he tells him around sausage, fake egg, and cheese soaked bread. “Just...thought I’d be a little clearer is all.” 

“What would?” Bro asks as he takes another bite.

“The whole gay thing,” John replies with a little shrug.

Bro gives a small laugh. “John, I’m gonna give you some advice.” He claps a hand on his shoulder. “Just go with whatever and fuck feels right and don’t listen to what anyone says about this shit. Your dick, your rules.” Bro then proceeds to shove a juice box straw into his mouth and suck obscenely. 

John laughs and keeps eating.  
\----

“Is the pressure alright?” the guy working on John asks.

“Less please,” John grits out. 

“Aw come on, go for the deep tissue,” Bro says with a grin. 

“I think you did enough of that last night,” John calls back to him.

“Y’all shut up, I’m trying to relax,” Dave says with a yawn. There is a little snicker from Tavros, but they fall quite.

The massage is amazing, well at least now it is. A few seconds ago, it was almost bruising, with how the guys hands had been pushing at John’s shoulders. Not that John was going to complain, much, because it still felt good. He’s never had a massage before.

“Hey, Dave?” John asks after a few moments. “When’s my flight?” He doesn’t want to go yet, not really, because a weekend just isn’t enough. He feels like there should be more too it. A day or two to come to terms with it all, have some more sex, go do something dumb with Dave.

“Few hours,” Dave replies and then gives an almost obscene moan as the woman working on his foot does something he likes. “Shit, you need to teach that to Tav,” he tells her. John watches Tavros’ blurred cheeks go dark out of the corner of his eye. 

“I thought I, uh, did just fine last night,” Tavros says.

Bro chuckles. “Did he, little brother?” 

“Did you see my limp this morning?” Dave asks back. There is a cracking noise and another groan.

Bro laughs again. “Go sweet cheeks,” he murmurs before giving his own little hum.

“Those ‘sweet cheeks’ are mine, Bro,” Dave calls.

“Who said that?” Tavros asks, and this time John can see a smile on Tavros’s face. 

Dave doesn’t respond, but when John turns his head he can see that Dave’s ears are red.

“You got the Strider who does relationships,” John snickers. 

“Sorry,” Bro says in John’s general direction, though he doesn’t sound particularly sorry. John feels a slight tightness, but not much of one. He gets it, he does, and while he enjoyed his night, he doesn’t think he could stick around with the older Strider. That doesn’t mean he isn’t going to give him shit for it.

“How about we all just shut up and enjoy the magic fingers,” Dave cuts in.

“You have magic fingers,” Bro calls across the room.

“That…” John says. “That was probably the weirdest fucking thing you could say to your brother.” He glances up at one of the massage therapists, and they look like they are trying to not laugh. 

There is very little talking that follows, but plenty of groaning.  
\----

John feels sleepy as he crawls into the limo. The massage had been more relaxing than he had thought, and with the large lunch from the general dining area sitting low in his belly, John feels like he’s going to pass out on the leather seats.

“Sure you don’t want me coming with?” Bro asks from the doorway. Dave is already settled, and Tavros had been picked up when Maryam had dropped off the dry cleaning. 

“Make sure to wear these sometime,” she had told John. “My card is in the pocket in case you ever need a mend.” She had handed John the bags, given him the scarcest of hugs, and left with a kiss-blushed Tavros. 

That had only been a short while ago, back when John had been finishing up his packing. It felt way longer. Hell, last night was almost dreamlike, except for the pain he could still feel now and again. 

John looks at Bro, then at Dave, then back at the porn star snuggler. He wants some more time with him, some more make outs, maybe even limo sex, because they didn’t get another round. Instead he leans forward, gives him a quick kiss, and pulls back. “Want a little more time with my best friend.”

Bro pouts, but John can tell the guy understands. “See ya next time, Egbert.” 

“See ya,” John says as he sits back. Bro closes the door and becomes just a figure outside the window. The car starts, Bro steps back, and away they go.

“So, you and Tavros?” John asks Dave as the car pulls away. He has to tear his eyes away from the window to look at his friend. 

“Hey, I’m the one who’s supposed to be asking questions,” Dave responds with a slight chuckle. 

John snorts. “What, you want me to tell you about your Bro fucking me all night?”

Dave sits silently for a moment. “Tavros and I are going to keep seeing each other,” Dave replies instead. “No idea if it’s going to go exclusive or not.” 

John smirks. “Do you want it to?”

Dave rubs at the back of his neck. “I don’t know, maybe?” He doesn't quite look at John. “Been awhile since I, you know, belonged to someone.”

“Well, I think you might need someone to keep you from working yourself into the ground,” John replies. 

Dave snickers. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” They sit quietly for a moment. “So...any new revelations?” Dave asks.

“Besides me liking anal?”

“Come on man,” Dave says. “I was straight with you.”

John sighs. “Well, I think I can at least rule out me being straight,” he replies. 

“Aaaand?” Dave asks.

“And I think I’m going to listen to your brother.” 

“Cryptic much?”

“My dick, my rules,” John says, and it makes him feel good to say it.

Dave shakes his head. “Yeah, okay, decent advice,” he replies. “Still blows my mind when he says something worthwhile.” 

John laughs. “Yeah, I was confused, too.” 

The limo pulls onto the highway, and the two of them let a comfortable silence fill the car. Dave picks up a remote, and John sits with him, watching shitty cable.

“Did you know your brother likes to snuggle?” John asks out of the blue.

Dave laughs. “Anyone who’s been around him drunk knows that.”

“Think it would be okay if I came and visited you guys again soon? Wouldn’t mind seeing him get hammered, or you,” John says.

Dave looks at him, and smirks. “I think I could rig something up.”

John punches his shoulder, Dave laughs, and the limo crawls ever closer to John’s flight back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years, two months, and seventeen days. That is how long it took to complete this story. A thank you to all those who stuck around for its conclusion. Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and support. I don't know how much longer I'll be doing fanfiction, but with fans like you guys, I'm not sure I'd ever want to really stop. I'd be lying if I said I didn't cry when I realized this was over.
> 
> See y'all in the next story.
> 
> -Leticheecopae


End file.
